This is our story
by shiny.bubbles
Summary: COMPLETE! Yuna and Tidus are finally together.. but a certain blonde head can't seem to accept it. What will happen with YxT?
1. Painful memories, happy beginnings

**  
Disclaimer: **I definitely do... **_NOT_** own final fantasy or square soft or enix or anything related to that.. lol.. >. .. hehe... so don't sue me or whatever!

_Heyz! I'm Reign aka Ren this is my very first story I made here... so if you don't like it.. or think its too short.. well I respect your opinion but.. hey! Don't blame it on me! And as what Shinra says.. I'm just a kid ; P!  
_

* * *

The story takes place a few days after Y+T's Reunion...

**Chapter 1**

-

'Mmmm...' Yuna said feeling sleepy but happy, her head on Tidus' shoulder and both lying on the beach near Besaid.

Tidus leaned over and kissed Yuna on the head, happy to be back but still wondering how he returned.

'Yuna...' He whispered accidentally waking her up from her gentle sleep. She looked up at him with her green and blue eyes, her face asking a question.

'I...' Tidus started, looking up towards the calm blue ocean, 'I was wondering... if you... I don't know...' He looked down at his gloved hands and didn't finish his sentence.

Yuna straightened up and tilted her head a bit to see a clear view of his face.

'What did you want to say?' She asked, her eyes glimmering in the sunlight. He looked up from his hands and stared at her for awhile before saying anything.

'Its just that... people... ya' know... expect... you and me... to, uh... ya' know...' He said uncomfortably trying to avoid her gaze. He didn't need to say more, she already knew

what he was saying from the start but... was she ready? They sat their on the sandy beach, both still and silent in thought, when Yuna broke the silence with one of her sighs.

'Tidus, I-'

'Yuna,' He said cutting her off, 'I'm not pressuring you into anything... but I was just saying, yeah?' Helookedto her and gave one of those knowing smiles.

'No.' She said softly but with firmness in her voice, 'I love you Tidus and if I had to spend the rest of my life with someone it would definitely be you, no one else.' She smiled at

him as if to settle that matter.

Ever since he came back all she could do was smile or laugh cause she was so happy he returned. How he came back? She didn't know but she just hoped he wouldn't fade again

like what happened two years ago... she shivered at the mere thought of it and pushed it to the back of her mind, there it will stay, for now.

'Really, Yuna? Are you serious!' He asked not noticing her shiver. His blue eyes were wide with amazement and curiosity. Yuna chuckled a little and nodded, a smile starting to

creep on her face.

'Wahoo...!' He shouted grabbing her off the ground and doing a little jig, grinning from ear to ear. One look at him made her start to burst out laughing. Suddenly he stopped

dancing, a serious look on his face.

'I'm sorry, Yuna...' He said quietly. Yuna was confused and startled, what is he apologizing for? She wondered out aloud.

'When I faded...' He explained to her in a sort of distant voice making her remember about that painful memory, 'You said you loved me...'

Of coarse... Yuna said to herself, How could I forget? She remembered her falling through him when she tried reaching out to hug him, she remembered standing up from the hard

ground saying those three words and then finally getting to feel his hug for one last time. Yuna blinked hard, trying to stop her water works which was pretty hard cause all her

feelings were always bottled up inside her. No, she said to herself, he's back and that's what matters, just think that Yuna, just think that.

'I didn't get a chance to say it back...' He said looking at her face more intently seeing her sad far-away look , 'So Yuna... that's why I'm saying sorry.' She shook her head, also

shaking her painful thoughts away, and tried her best to grin at him.

'Is that _all_ you were going to say?' She asked in mock tease, trying to forget that memoir. He laughed then started running off into the sea, his blonde hair shining in the sun and his

Zanarkand Abes necklace twinkling in the light.

'Of coarse!' He shouted at her innocently from the sea, 'What else?'

Yuna put her hand to her chest and made a fake surprised look on her face.

'Tidus, how could you?' She accused him but then cracked up laughing. She started running after him, the wind whistling past her ears and the soft flapping from the gulls above.

Tidus smiled cheekily and splashed her with water. Yuna blinked, surprised and startled, then she smiled slyly at him.

'You are so.. going to pay for that!' She shouted, pushing a wave of water full force,

destination: Tidus.

This was it, Tidus thought to himself getting hit by Yuna's surprisingly huge wave of water, The splash fight has begun! He grinned to himself getting ready to aim some water

towards his smiling Yuna.

A little way off from where Yuna and Tidus were having their splash/water fight, someone was in the woods watching them. They looked at the pair splashing playfully in the sea

and shook their head.

'No...' The voice whispered to them self, hurt and shocked, 'Don't marry. E muja oui...' The figure turned around and started running back to the village.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the end of my first ever story... jokes... I mean chapter... ; P**

**Please review.. good or bad.. lol... if I don't get any, well, what's the point of writing a story if I don't know who reads it? Lolz.. anyhoo... hope you enjoyed the first chap.! The next chapter will probably be up and running in a week or so... it wont be a long wait.. unless theirs no one reviewing.. lolz. Well email me or comment to me if I had any mistakes in this chapter! Okz.. this is Reign.. signing out...**

**Oh wait! Lolz.. one more thing.. the person in the woods is... haha tricked you there didn't I? Lolz.. nah.. dw it will be revealed in the next chapter, there is one eency weensy little hint there.. the person's Al Bhed.. hmmm.. who might that be? Well, you got to review first! Lolz.. cheeky me aye P...!**


	2. The BIG newz

**  
Disclaimer: **I don't own ffx or ffx2... but der cool games! I'm just some fan like many others here !

_Hello.. again! Lol.. hope your liking my story thus far.. plz review.. and tell me __ur__ most honest opinions! Please don't be afraid to ask me questions and that stuff.. oh and I'd also like to say a big tnx to my reviewers evn tho i got a few.. at least i got some! Oh yeh and Krystal who reviewed b4.. i dont no ur email addy so.. yeh u can just tell me it l8r.. kk on wid da chappie!_

_

* * *

**Chapter 2** _

-

'Really? Wow, but were happy, ya? You too are finally getting married, ya?' Wakka said a smiling and nodding a bit then glancing nervously at Lulu from across the table, as if to say 'were happy aren't we?'

'Yes.' Lulu in her calm voice replying to Wakka's look, 'We are happy for you both.' She smiled at the pair cuddling each other, while trying to hold baby Vidina who was reaching up to pull mommy's braid.

'So... aren't we supposed to... get everything ready now?' Tidus asked looking at Lulu like she was the one in charge. Lulu smiled at him warmly and Wakka laughed at his remark.

'Not yet, bruddah!' He exclaimed, 'Wait until tomorrow, ya.' Lulu jerked her head towards him in surprise.

'The wedding's not gonna be until months...' Lulu stopped then raised her eyebrow at Yuna, 'Unless... they want to get married as soon as possible?' Yuna coughed nearly spitting out the water in her mouth and Tidus quickly patted her back.

'Lulu...' He said trying to choose his words carefully after Yuna's reaction, 'I think we should-'

'Hey! Wassup, everyone?' A voice exclaimed making everyone jump, they looked towards the door where the voice had come from.

'Hey Rikku.' Yuna said then looked towards Paine, who rolled her eyes at the hyper-active Rikku. She remembered that the two of them were staying at Besaid for awhile to search for spheres and probably another reason to stay. The other gullwings had to leave for Bevelle for they also had indicated some unknown spheres there too.

Rikku was bouncing up and down as if she was a time bombabout to explode any minute. Oh, Spira I know what this about... she thought to herself miserably, her face showing only signs of happiness.

'Something's up!' She said looking at her cousin then at the others sitting on the table, 'Cause you all went quiet when we came in! Oo.. this has got to be good!' She grinned expectantly but deep inside she only felt torn apart.

Lulu shook her head disgusted by Rikku's interference, Wakka munched at his food whilst staring at the pair, Tidus tried avioding everyone's gaze and Yuna just sighed, knowing that it was the right time to tell her teo best-friends.

'Were getting married.' She whispered softly but enough for them to hear. Rikku clapped her hands together, squealing with excitement. I knew it! She screamed at herself still in shock from earlier that day.

Paine tried distancing away from the over-reacting Rikku and rolled her eyes once again.

'Yay! Yunie and Tidus! Yunie and Tidie!' Rikku chanted bopping her head at the same time, but feeling truly hurt inside and tryingher bestto hide it. Everyone stared at her as if she just went capital C - Crazy, not even noticing what she was feeling inside... pain.

'What?' She asked stopping her little song and staring at everyone else, 'What'd I do now?'

'You just called me Tidie! That's what!' Tidus shouted at her clearly not amused. Yuna giggled a bit but stopped suddenly, scared that she might've hurt his feelings. Rikku just glared at himbut was actually feeling giddy and happy inside, those blue eyes made her feel like grinning stupidly.

'Ok, Rikku,' Paine suddenly said looking at Tidus and back at Rikku, 'I think that's enough for today, let's go to our hut.' Paine grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her quickly out of the door.

'Heeey..! Lemme go!' Rikku screamed trying to wrench her arm away from Paine, 'I need to speak to Tidus... I mean, Yunie for a sec!' Paine ignored her completely dragging away a wingey, complaining Rikku behind her.

I wonder what she was gonna say? Tidus asked himself, while the others started talking about the Wedding arrangements.

.x.x.x.

Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine making her roll her eyes for the fifth time that day.

'You cant order me around!' She complained, 'I don't want to hunt spheres right now! I want to play some Blitz with the Tidus... I mean, the Aurochs!' Rikku suddenly blushed and startedplayingwith her braids as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

I knew something was up, Paine said to herself, she _does_ have feelings for Tidus, if Yuna found out... Paine pushed away the thought and glared at Rikku reaching out to wrench her braids. She let out a high-pitched scream and everyone on the island wondered to themselves if there was another fiend at Besaid.

Oh, poopie, Rikku thought to herself, did she do that cause I don't want to hunt spheres or does she...

'Rikku!' She growled at her breaking Rikku's thoughts, 'Buddy let us stay to hunt for spheres not to play Blitzball!' Especially not with Tidus, Paine thought angrily. Feeling sorry for Yuna and the hurt Rikku might cause if she found out.

'Do I have to!' Rikku whined, 'I mean, we got all week!' Paine sighed frustratedly and shook her head as if tired of the whole damn thing.

'OK!' Rikku said finally agreeing, 'But-' Paine turned around, quickly walking to the woods without another glance back.

'Hey! Wait up! Paaainee..!' Rikku screamed running after her.

'GUYS!' A voice shouted from behind them. Rikku turned around but it was too late for Paine because she was already enteredthe woods.

'Oh, hi, Tidus!' Rikku exclaimed running up to the young blonde man and throwing her arms around his neck. He stumbled back surprised by the sudden move she made.

'Uhh.. hi.' He said awkardly after she let go staring up at him with her big green eyes, 'Um... Yuna said she wanted me to come with you two because she wanted me to witness...'

He scratched the back of his neck as if thinking of her exact words. Rikku giggled making him go a sort of pink tinge.

'That I could witness.. witness..' He scrunched his face up trying hard to concentrate on remembering her words, 'Uhh.. witness the whole thing with the spheres!' He grinned stupidly making Rikku giggle again and taking his arm, which sort of tensed up whenshe touched him. I need to get you alone somehow.. she thought naughtily.

Jeez, why do I keep thinking she wants to get near me? Tidus thought staring at the blonde who was secretly smiling to herself, I wonder what she's so happy about?

'C'mon, Tidus,' She said pulling him along, 'We got to hunt for some spheres!'

'Ok, ok!' He said grinning from ear to ear pushing his stupid thought of her actually liking him, 'Let's go!' They both started running into the woods trying to catch up to Paine.

Even is she did like me... He said to himself, I have to say that I love her as a sister...

* * *

**  
A/N: Well, that's the second chapter done... I know, I know! It's seriously stupid of me to make the 'mysterious' person in the first chapter Rikku.. Yeh.. I know! You'd probably be saying 'what the hell is Ren thinking? Rikku is Yuna's cousin for Yevon's sake! She can't just fall in love with Tidus!' But oh yes, she can and she has! Lol.. sori to every1 who probz thought it better if it was brother but.. hey.. there's a twist there aint it and well its my story after all... ;) Wait for another week and the next chappie will be up soon enough ! Oh yeh.. sori for makin dis chappie short and promisin last tym to make it longr.. i'll do it nxt chapter, at least i'll _try _too..lolz! Ok.. this is Ren.. saying farewell but not forever..! 0.o **

**Oh wait! I'll be gone for a few days coz i'm going Sydney to visit some friends... so while im gone PLZ review and to the other pplz who have just red it.. PLZ REVIEW.. lolz! **


	3. Is it a sphere or not?

**Disclaimer: **I OWN final fantasy X and X-2 soo.. BLEHH! Jokes P! No way could I have come up with these cool characters !

Hiya! Lol... this is the 3rd chapter of 'this is our story...' and well... hope your liking it! Lolz... THANK YOU ALL who have reviewed.. im soooo flattered and im also sori for every1 who was waiting for this chappie.. I got **BLOKT** from my freaking account thingy.. so as a treat im going to update the 4th chappie too! Welz.. enuf of tokn.. on wid da chappie!

* * *

**  
Chapter 3**

-

Yuna looked at the sun setting on the horizon. She sighed, sick of arranging the wedding while Tidus wasn't doing anything and wasn't even there! Wait... She thought to herself, I told him to go with Rikku and Paine. Yuna felt bad that she was acting selfish and also stupid to blame it on Tidus.

'Yuna...?' Lulu said curiously wacthing the bi-colored eyed girl deep in thought, 'Do you want me to choose or you?' Yuna looked at her and didn't know what in the whole of Spira she was talking about, when she caught sight of a young man standing beside Lulu carrying two pieces of cloth.

'Oh, sorry,' Yuna apologized and pointed at the white material with the baby blue lace border. The young man nodded and they both watched him run back to the village to probably tell the designer that Lady Yuna chose the Bevelle maker's material. When his figure had completely disappeared Wakka gave a loud snore making his wife roll her eyes and baby Vidina stare at his father in astonishment. Lulu then turned and raised an eyebrow at the tired-looking Yuna.

'Are you sure, your ready, Yuna?' Lulu asked concerned, 'I mean, if your not, you could postpone it for a few months.'

Yuna opened her mouth and yawned. 'Sorry, Lulu, I just feel a bit tired...' She barely whispered, her eye lids drooping and her head fell down onto her chest.

'Go.' She said to Yuna gesturing her to leave, 'I'll take care of the rest, you need some sleep... you look like you've haven't slept for a thousand years!'

'But Lulu!' Yuna protested feeling bad that she would eventually have to give all the responsibility on her guardian.

'No.' Lulu said in her calm but firm voice, making anyone else who would've heard her do anything she commanded, 'I've done this once, Yuna and I'll do it again.'

Lulu smiled encouragingly at her. Yuna wanted to say more but she couldn't help but agree, she was tired and she couldn't hide anything from Lulu, even if she tried. She said her goodbyes, waved at baby Vidina who was too distracted of his father's loud snoring and left for her warm peaceful hut.

.x.x.x.

'Yo guys! I think I found something!' Tidus shouted. The two girls stopped digging at their own places and came up behind him to see what he had found. Shaking her head, Paine gave him a smug look and Rikku just laughed her head off.

'What!' Tidus said a bit angry but more clueless, 'Well? Is it a sphere or not!' Rikku suddenly fell to the ground holding her stomach and trying to gasp for air. Paine rolled her eyes and mumbled something about being so immature.

'I guess that means no.' Tidus whispered to himself. Paine heard and half smiled at his remark.

'So..? What is it then?' He asked gazing at the round brown thing in his hand before giving it to Paine. She looked at him, her face serious but a twinge of amusement in her red eyes.

'It's a-'

'It's an Odrafalk.' Rikku interjected still on the ground, wiping her eyes from her tears of laughter. She looked up at Tidus and smiled because his face was showing clear signs of confusion.

'An Odrafalk...' Paine explained shooting a glare at Rikku for interrupting her before, 'Is an exotic flower only found in Besaid. Its color and shape is like this because it hasn't bloomed yet.'

They all suddenly looked to the flower which was MOVING! Paine held it out in front of her not really sure what to do but let it stay on her hand. The Odrafalk opened up into 5 split sections; it came out looking like a star shape and inside was very pink with purple-yellow lines going through each section.

The three of them leaned in a bit closer and quickly stepped back because of the foul smell it gave off. Paine, who has seriously disgusted, dropped it on the ground making the flower smash into pieces and green puffy smoke come out of it.

Tidus coughed looking for the others then caught sight of Paine flapping the air with her hands trying to move the smoke to another place and Rikku who was squinting through the smoke.

When the air was finally clear, Rikku and Tidus crouched down to take a closer look at the pieces of Odrafalk.

'I think its dead.' Rikku said matter-of-factly making Paine roll her eyes once again.

* * *

**A/N: Lolz... sori for making this chapter boring and like a quarter of it bout some stupid flower.. I'll try making it more interesting nxt tym! But ya gotta review! If I don't get more than 100 I won't write anymore.. lolz joke.. just review plz! ANYhooz... I made a mistake.. Tidus has had some experience with spheres.. but lets just think he doesn't.. Lolz.. KK! Umzz.. and I am soooo sorry if it sounds rushed... I just wanted to really update! >. ! Byez!  
Alwayz, Ren**


	4. Just a dream

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy isn't mine nor anything related to it so... yeh.. don't sue!

Sup, evry1! Having fun! Lolz... hope your R&R! kk... this is the fourth chapter of my story so... LETS BEGIN! Oh yeh and I hope its more longer!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

-

'Come on! Let's go.' Paine shouted angrily at her two companions examining the pieces of Odrafalk for the past few minutes. 'Were here to hunt for spheres _not_ to look at dead flowers!'

'Spira!' Rikku shot back, 'You just killed a poor flower!' Paine rolled her eyes and Tidus just laughed amused by the whole thing. Paine turned around, trying her best to cool off and started to walk back the way they had came. She was sick of Rikku's stupid childish attitude and the way she just kept annoying her like a thorn on her side. You are so immature, Rikku! Paine thought to herself ignoring the shouts from Rikku and Tidus, such a pain in the...

'I think she's pissed at me.' Rikku said watching Paine walk off and ignore their plea. Tidus put a hand on the sad-looking Rikku and tried to comfort her.

'Maybe you should go apologize?' He suggested not knowing that Rikku had already felt better because of him. She shook her head turning around to smile at him then started to walk deeper into the woods and him following close behind her.

.x.x.x.

Yuna smiled, happy that she was finally getting some rest and not going to be disturbed by anything or anyone. She put her legs up to her chest to make herself feel warmer under the blankets and quickly started drifting off to sleep.

'_Yuna...' Tidus whispered, smiling happily while holding her hand. _

'_Yes?' She asked him curiously, both walking on the white sand near some unknown village._

'_I don't love you anymore.' He said to her still smiling as if he just said 'Isn't it a nice, sunny day, Yuna?'_

_She stared at him in shock. 'What did you say, Tidus!' She asked, scared she might've heard him wrong. _

_He laughed at her then started running to a suddenly appearing figure behind him. _

'_Wait! Don't leave me! Tidus! I love you!' She screamed trying to run after him but her legs felt __like lead. Tidus kept running then finally caught up with the figure who _

_turned around and smiled happily __at him. To Yuna's shock not only did Tidus kiss the girl and hug her, the girl was actually RIKKU!_

'_NOOO!' Yuna screamed trying to run but her legs were still stuck and starting to ache. She watched the __pair walk away and hold each other dearly, 'Don't do this to me! Oh please! Stop! No don't!'_

'Yuna...' A voice whispered, 'Wake up! You're just having a dream, wake up!' Yuna's sapphire eye opened then her emerald eye, her vision was blurred and all she could make out was a shadow.

'Thank Spira, you're awake...' The familiar voice said, 'Now, what was your dream all about?' Yuna straightened herself up.

'Paine?' She asked rubbing her eyes to see more clearly, 'Is that you? I thought you were with...'

She stopped mid sentence and felt like bursting into tears. It was just a dream, just a dream... Yuna whispered to herself, completely oblivious that Paine was still there and watching her like a hawk.

'What did you say, Yuna?' Paine asked her making the girl jump.

'Oh, sorry, Paine...' Yuna said looking up at the red-eyed girl sitting next to her, 'I... I just said, um-'

'Did you just say it was just a dream?' Paine asked her furrowing an eyebrow. Yuna looked away and started crying, suddenly remembering the way Tidus kissed Rikku ever so tenderly on the lips.

'IT'S JUST A DREAM!' Yuna screamed trying to assure herself.

Paine reached over and wrapped her arms around the crying girl. Oh, Yuna... Paine thought to herself, If you only knew about Rikku...

Yuna put her head on Paine's shoulder not remembering that Paine was a touchy-touchy-feely type, but was too distracted by her scary dream.

'What was your dream about?' Paine whispered to her in a soothing tone making Yuna whimper a bit.

'I... I... Tidus... he...' Yuna stuttered not knowing where to begin, 'He said... he...' She buried her head further into Paine's neck completely full of hurt and sorrow. Paine patted her back trying hard not to inch away because of the closeness which was not what Paine usually did, get close.

'It's ok, Yuna...' Paine spoke to the sobbing Yuna, 'Tell me everything from the start...'

.x.x.x.

'Rikku, don't you think we should be heading back by now?' Tidus asked the Al Bhed, 'It's getting pretty dark and the others might start worrying, ya' know.' Rikku looked at the blonde, blue-eyed young man and laughed, coming closer to him.

'No, let's not,' She said smiling at him mischievously leaning onto a big tree trunk near him, 'Come-'

'RIKKU!' He shouted quickly trying to grab her but was too late because she had already fallen through the tree and into a secret underground passage.

'I'm alright...' A voice called out through the dark hole, 'But it was sorta long fall...' Tidus started laughing and looked into the hole but all he saw was blackness.

'I'm coming...' Tidus shouted jumping after her. He landed with an 'oompphh' right beside Rikku who was dusting herself off and inspecting the place.

'Wow, I've never seen this before...' Rikku said looking at the green slimy walls and damp dirty ground.

'Uhh... maybe cause it's underground?' Tidus suggested with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Rikku rolled her eyes and suddenly her commsphere started beeping. (A/N: ok sori but lets just say she had it in her miniskirt pocket..lol)

'Hiya!' Rikku exclaimed grinning atthe picture of Buddythen suddenly looked annoyed, 'Now you decide to call!'

'There's a sphere around there somewhere...' Buddy said ignoring her comment, 'I don't know where its located it doesn't show on Shinra's indicator but you guys gotta split up and search the surroundings.'

'What!' Rikku screamed, her voice echoing through the long hollow passage, 'You mean... me and Tidus.. have to seperate!'

'Yes, Rikku.' He said firmly, 'That's what I just said.' Rikku rolled her eyes at the ceiling. She was dumb, but not _that_ dumb.

'So what do we do?' Tidus suddenly asked before Rikku said anything back. 'Do we have to look for something?'

'Ok, just wait,' Buddy said getting out of the chair which got replaced by Shinra then popping back into view, 'He'll give you all the details...'

.x.x.x.

Paine blinked sort of shocked of what she had just heard. Yuna had a dream about Rikku and Tidus, together! She was speechless but her face showed no signs of it.

'Then, after that he just.. he.. (swallows) hugs and kisses her..' Yuna said gloomily her tears turning into just sobs. 'You probably heard the rest...'

'You mean when you were screaming 'no?' And 'stop it?' Paine asked in her monotone voice which was not filled with coldness but concern. Yuna nodded accidentally bumping her head onto Paine's.

'Sorry...' Yuna murmured in her soft voice. Paine shook her head as if to not worry about it.

'I just.. I just feel.. really stupid..' The Ex-High summoner confessed, 'Cause I'm crying over nothing! It's not like they're having a relationship behind my back or anything!' Yuna laughed forcefully dismissing the thought. Paine was glad that Yuna didn't see her face when she said those words. But they aren't... Paine said to herself, They're not together... unless...

Yuna sighed, making Paine snap back to reality, andshe lay back down under covers, the image of Tidus kissing Rikku vivid in her head.

'I'm just going to sleep now...' Yuna whispered not actually intending to but wanting to just lay there for awhileand think, 'Would you stay here to wake me up if I...'

Paine nodded she didn't need to be told twice, she knew Yuna didn't want to sleep and of coarse she'd wake the girl if she had another one of those dreams. She stood up and walked to the chair near Yuna's bed then sat down. Yuna turned around to the other direction, not wanting to face Paine while she was pretending to sleep, and shut her eyes tight. Paine watched the girl her mind wandering to what Yuna had said before.

'_Then, after that he just.. hugs and kisses her..'_

'_I'm crying over nothing!'_

'_It's not like they're having a relationship behind my back...' _

.x.x.x.

Tidus sighed he hated the fact that he had to leave Rikku by herself, she just couldn't cope with being by herself! He knew in her eyes that she was scared but she just laughed, somewhat, nervously when he had asked her after the commsphere got cut off. Shinra had said that they needed to look for a special carving on the wall but he didn't get the chance to say more for the commsphere had lost signal.

Tidus continued walking, his footsteps echoing through the passage. Suddenly he stopped for he had caught sight of something on the wall. He came closer and could make out some words, or what seemed like... **carvings**!

_bicr dra pidduh du dra nekrd_

_oui femm caa y vmycrehk mekrd_

_drana ed ec, dra bnaleuic dnaycina_

_lmayn eh dra ubah du ouin bmaycina_

Oh great! He thought to himself, It's in Al bhed! He didn't even bother reading that Al bhed dictionary, so how was he going to even figure the words here? He peered at the words again, this was probably what Shinra was talking about...

'_You have to find a special carving on the wall and-'_

Tidus sweared to himself. Why did the commsphere had to cut off at that moment? The only thing he could make out was the E, which stood for A. How would that help him? Now it was his turn for wanting Rikku there...

* * *

**A/N: Okz.. so u ALL probably no what it says coz u have the Al bhed translator.. but PLEASE don't give it away to the pplz that don't! ANYhooz.. hope you lykt dis chappie.. coz I made it abit looooonger for ya'll... so ReVieW...lolz P! KK.. I'll be w8n for ur reviews! Nxt chappie wil b up in a week or so.. alrytz.. Dis is Ren signing out..**


	5. So many Gil!

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda yadda... yeah yeah I aint the creator/creators of final fantasy anything..!

_Supskiez my fellow Spirians P... hope ur liking this story and I hope you review! Can someone tell me were I can get a hit button (where you know how much people look at ur syt)? KK... keep in touch and...  
well... I didn't want to tell you this before because you might've got mad at me or sumtn... but-_

**Tidus: **_Hurry up with the chapter Ren! Tell em' what's gunna happen! _

sighs okaiz.. welz.. maybeeh next tym.. on widda chappie.. ! HEY! Where ya goin Tidus!

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5** _

-

'Lalalala...' Rikku sang nervously to herself and looked around feeling like someone was following her. Her heart was beating real fast and her mind was racing with thoughts.

What time was it? How long had they've been there? Will the others ever find them? Would Tidus finally confess his love to her?

Rikku sighed. She knew that he would never love her and if he did, it would just cause pain to her dear cousin. I wish he just loved me from the start... she thought gloomily not noticing that up ahead was a dead end. She kept on walking, her head down low staring at her feet and her mind wandering about a million times a second.

'OWIEE!' She squealed her head banging on the wall making her stumble back a bit her hand quickly shot to her head rubbing it vigorously. This whole walk was for no reason at all! She shook her head in disbelief, mumbling to herself angrily in Al bhed and turned around back they way she came. Suddenly remembering that she could get to be with Tidus, she smiled hopefully and walked more quickly to the other end.

.x.x.x.

Yuna sat bolt right up. She had had another dream and this time it was about Tidus disappearing again.

'Are you alright?' Someone's voice asked her questioningly.

She turned towards Paine sitting on the chair who was leaning in a bit forward, her face scrunched up in concern and anxiousness. Yuna nodded still a bit shaken, making the girl lean back against the chair.

'What time is it?' Yuna asked in her soft tone wanting to change the subject. She squinted at the place where her clock was which was not visible because it was too dark.

'It's 3 in the morning...' Paine said slowly, wondering where Tidus and Rikku had got to but thinking twice about mentioning it.

'Where's Tidus?' Yuna asked exactly saying what Paine had thought, 'And Rikku?' She turned to the girl sitting on the chair, the room stayed quiet for a moment and Yuna felt a bit awkward.

'I got angry...' Paine finally said remembering Rikku's call and hated that she left them together... alone.

'What happened?' The girl on the bed asked, 'Was it Rikku?' Paine nodded not really wanting to go into detail about it.

'They should've been back by now...' Paine wondered out loud making Yuna's eyes bulge out thinking about _all_ the possibilities.

'Do you think..?' Paine looked at her worried friend and shook her head. 'I mean.. do you think their in danger or..' Yuna clamped her eyes tight, she didn't want to think that Tidus would disappear again and more so think that he's dead!

'No,' Paine said breaking Yuna's train of thought, 'Definitely not.' The Goth-like girl stood up to walk out the door.

'Where are you going?' Yuna asked quickly clambering out of her bed, wanting to come too even though she was still too extremely tired.

'I'm gonna find them, let's go.' Paine walked out the door leaving Yuna to dress up as quick as she could.

.x.x.x.

'Okay.. let's see.. if E equals A and.. jeez! I can't work with this!' Tidus shouted impatiently at no one in particular. 'Where's Rikku if you need her?'

'HIYA!' Screamed a cheery familiar voice making Tidus jump about a meter in the air, 'Don't worry! I'm here!'

'Jeez, Rikku! You scared me!' He exclaimed in fake anger then suddenly hugged her, smiling happily that he wasn't alone anymore which he would never admit to anyone. When he pulled back, he noticed her cheeks had turned crimson and she suddenly looked away. Tidus raised an eyebrow at her.

'What's wrong?' He asked seriously not knowing what was going on.

'I..uh.. nothing..' She quickly said then changed the subject, 'So did ya find the carving?' Tidus nodded then pointed behind him on the wall.

'Dunno what it says...' Tidus began as she came closer to the carvings on the wall, 'That's why I wanted you here cause its in Al bhed.' Rikku frowned sadly which thankfully Tidus did not see because he was standing behind her. He didn't want her there because he wanted her but only for the sphere! Rikku felt like crying but assured herself to get focused or else he'd definitely know something was up.

'Okay...' She said taking a closer look at the carvings, 'It says: push the button to the right, you will see a flashing light, there it is, the precious treasure, clear in the open to your pleasure.' She turned around and smiled proudly at the Blitzer. He came closer to her which made Rikku hold her breath and before she knew it his face was right in hers.

'Rikku...' He whispered making her feel all tingly and woozy inside. She looked up at him, his deep ocean blue eyes and asked him what he needed.

'Could you...' He leaned in a bit forward making her feel weak inside, 'Press the button, please?' Rikku breathed out slowly so Tidus wouldn't notice, she was relieved that her suspicion of him kissing her did not come true but was also really hurt that he didn't.

'Hello..?' Tidus asked impatiently, snapping his fingers in front of the dazed blonde girl.

'Oh, sorry!' She apologized then pressed a little dusty button on the wall, which Tidus hadn't noticed before.

.x.x.x.

'Wait!' Yuna screamed trying to keep her voice not too loud, for people were already sleeping peacefully in their huts. The red-eyed girl halted and turned around to face Yuna who was trying to put on her other boot but suddenly fell over. Paine chuckled a little and helped the Ex-High summoner up.

'Thanks...' Yuna said smiling at her friend and brushing herself off. Paine nodded then turned right around and started walking into the woods again. Yuna followed close behind, her mind onto some serious matters. Where was Tidus? Where was Rikku? Had something happened? Are they endangered? Are they... dead? Yuna stopped suddenly. _No... it cant be... oh, Yevon, no... please fayth please..._

'Yuna?' Paine laid a hand on Yuna's shoulder, 'Don't worry... they aren't dead.' _Or so I hope not..._

Yuna smiled weakly trying to assure herself they weren't either and started walking again. Paine suddenly grabbed her making Yuna nearly trip. The bi-colored eye girl looked at her questioningly.

'Even if they were...' Paine continued not knowing why she wanted to say this but was too late to back out now, 'You got to have _faith_.'

Yuna nodded in agreement, knowing what Paine meant for she didn't mean faith as in hope but fayth as in _the_ fayth. They both started walking again, still thinking and wondering about their friends then finally arrived at the entrance of the woods.

'Well... I guess the search has begun.' Yuna said to herself while Paine had started to shout out their friends names. They went more deeper into the woods and continued there search.

'Hey, what's this?' Yuna asked looking at a big tree trunk which had a huge hole inside it, 'Paine, come and have a look at this.' Paine walked over to the big tree trunk and stuck her head in.

'I smell Rikku...' Paine's voice echoed through the tree trunk, 'You can go inside for they might be in there.' She turned towards Yuna who was peering cautiously inside the tree.

'Um... I... ok then...' The half Al bhed girl said nervously looking at the complete darkness.

'I guess, if this will help...' Paine had an apologetic look on her face then quickly pushed Yuna inside the hollow tree.

.x.x.x.

'Whoa...!' Tidus had said before the wall had opened up, and as it had said in the carvings, a white flashing light had blinded them. The two companions blinked furiously their visions a bit blurred.

'Tidus? Do you see the sphere?' Rikku asked still not recovering from the sudden flash of whiteness, she looked to her right and saw a blurred figure walking to the open wall.

'Nope, not yet...' Tidus replied watching if anything else happened, after a second or two, he moved towards the darkness of the open wall when suddenly a small pillar was moving forward from the inside.

'W-w-what's.. THAT! Tidus?' Rikku urgently screamed lunging for his arm and clenching him hard enough to make him wince in pain. Tidus looked to his side were the scared thief was, it seemed like she still hadn't recovered from the light for her head was jerking this way and that, the noise that the pillar made when it came forward sort of screeched. Tidus pulled her close to him like an over-protective brother trying to keep his little sister from any danger, then stepped to the inside wall.

'See, Rikku?' Tidus said satisfied that he was right, 'There's nothing to be-' Out of the blue a pyrefly sped out of the darkness. She screamed at the sudden movement of light and ducked behind Tidus, thinking it was a fiend or something. She started crying uncontrollably to Tidus' surprise.

'I-I-I.. want to get out... p-p-lease.. T-T-Tidus...' She said also crying and sobbing while he patted her back.

'Just wait, Rikku, please... we have to find the sphere!' He soothed trying again to go inside while holding Rikku in his arms, 'I promise we'll be out if we find-'

'YAY!' Rikku screamed forgetting all about her fears, jumping into the piles of Gil which was hidden right behind the pillar, 'SPIRA! So many GIL!' Tidus laughed at her, stuffing her pockets with Gil.

_I guess she can see again... _Tidus thought to himself laughingly.

'Hey wait a sec...' Rikku said scratching her head turning to Tidus, 'How come we didn't see these before?' Tidus too was dumbfounded, how did they not see the big piles of shiny golden Gil?

'I... don't know...' He finally said after about a minute or two. Rikku looked at the Gil then shrugged and started to put as much of it as possible inside Tidus pockets.

'Hey, hey, hey!' Tidus shouted at her for he was getting already weighed down by brotherhood and his armor outfit, 'I think that's enough! We have to start looking for the sphere!' He moved forward one step and, because he had to much weight on him, fell on top of Rikku. She blushed furiously but didn't push him off. He looked at her feeling very uncomfortable and tried avoiding her eye contact. She could feel his body heat, his warmthness, his breath on her face, his.. WEIGHT!

She pushed him off her, the moment had been wrecked, she couldn't breathe and now understood how he felt with all that stuff on him.

'I.. um.. sorry?' She weakly said smiling at him then held out her hand, he shook it back and they both cracked up laughing, the tension between them gone replaced by friendship again.

'Come on..' He said to her helping her off the ground, 'I'm guessing the sphere's in the pillar.' They walked towards the pillar and peered inside. And as he guessed, it was there right there blue and shiny sort of waiting for them. Rikku reached out to grab it up, smiling happily that they at least completed their mission. Suddenly there was a big low rumble and the wall started to cave in. Tidus grabbed Rikku's hand and they both fled to the entrance of the cave, Gil coming out of their pockets.

.x.x.x.

'Tidus? Rikku? Are you's in here?' Yuna shouted and looked at her surroundings with disgust on her face, there was green slimes on the walls and the floor felt all damp like. 'Hey guys! It's me Yu-'

What was that? What's that noise? Yuna squinted up ahead and her eyes became wide, she saw Tidus and Rikku running and the walls behind them were caving in like a volcanic eruption.

'YUNA!' He shouted hurriedly then grabbed her hand and they altogether ran to the entrance of the tree.

'WHERE'S PAINE?' Rikku screamed when they finally arrived at the entrance, a patch of light from above indicating it was already early morn.

'PAINE GET YOUR- OWWIIEEE!' Yuna and Tidus looked up to see Paine who was holding a rope ladder which accidentally hit Rikku on the head.

'YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!' Rikku shrilled rubbing her head vigorously.

'RIKKU HURRY UP AND CLIMB THE DAMN ROPE!' Paine's voice rang out which was filled with anger. Rikku obediently obeyed then scuttled up to the light as if her butt was caught on fire.

'GO YUNA!' Tidus quickly shouted pulling her up by the waist so she would get to the top more faster. Yuna tried her best not to look back, and started climbing up as fast as her puny legs could take her. Tidus took one last look at the crumbling ruins which were starting to build behind him then hurried up, right behind Yuna.

* * *

**A/N: **Well hope you lyk this chappie it was soooo long since I've updated.. im real sorry! ANYhooz please review! And Remember; to all the people who think that Tidus and Rikku might get it **on**.. THAT'S NOT TRUE.. this is a Y+T story so.. no it will never happen in **any** of MY stories (i am a true believer of yuna and tidus to be together).. I assure u! Okz.. dis is Ren saying OUTTIE!****


	6. Rikku, Rikku, Rikku!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from ffx/ffx2 excluding the flower from chapter 4! P.. hehe!

_Heyz! Welcumz! This is the next addition of 'this is our story' and well the people who are reading.. REVIEW... jkz.. well.. just say anytyn nice like ' I loved ur story! Update soon!' would be gud enuff for meee P! hehe.. ANYhooz tnx for the reviews from last chap and im reali flattered of what u guys said! _

_Ps.. no one stil hasn't told me where I can get a hit counter thingyo.. so if ur R&R'ing.. and no where to get one can u tell me! Kk.. enuff of me..ere's da chappie!_

* * *

_**Chapter 6** _

-

'Are you guys, Okay?' Rikku asked while helping Yuna and Tidus up, from dropping on the ground about a second ago, from the tree. Yuna nodded, still shocked of what had just happened... were they about to be trapped under a big cave in?

'Oh no! My Gil!' Rikku screeched as the Gil on the ground, from her pockets and pouch, started to dissapear, 'NOO! So- So bnaleuic Kem!' Rikku bended down on the floor trying to pick up the one last Gil but it dissapeared before her eyes. She inhaled out deeply in frustration then suddenly looked at Tidus hopefully. He shook his head at her pulling out the insides of his pockets.

'Nope, I'm sorry..' The Zanarkadian said, to the Al Bhed's dissapointment.

Rikku stood up and put her hand inside his pockets. _Nothing! Not one single damned Gil! _She thought sadly while they all stared at the usually hyper-active girl.

'Let's go.' Paine gruffily interfered sounding really angry for some reason, 'We should go.'

She avoided the curious looks of the couple and turned to head back to the village. Yuna and Tidus looked towards Rikku expecting an answer but, as if she just hear someone call her, she quickly hurried off too, the sphere still clutched in her hand.

_A few moments earlier..._

'WHERE'S PAINE?' Paine heard a non-too familiar voice scream from the bottom of the underground passage inside the tree. The girl had came back just in time from Besaid to get a rope ladder, she could hear grumbling underground and assumed that something bad was happening underground. Paine quickly let down the rope which she went back to get before from the village.

'PAINE GET YOUR- OWWIIEEE!' Rikku screamed making Paine raise her eyebrow in confusion.

'YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!' The Al bhed's girl voice could be heard for miles. Paine's fury came bubbling up inside her, they were in danger and Rikku was blaming Paine that she had accidentally hit her on the head?

'RIKKU HURRY UP AND CLIMB THE DAMN ROPE!' She growled back in reply. The goth-like girl leaned back on the tree waiting for the blonde-braided head to come popping out of the tree. Suddenly Rikku came crawling quickly out of the tree, some shiny Gil came out of her pockets which she didn't notice, and stood up quickly to look back inside.

'Are they gonna be okay!' Rikku askedanxiously to Paine who was totally ignoring her. The thief looked at Paine who was looking seriously pissed off.

'What is it now!' Rikku asked sarcastically rolling her eyes, 'What? Do I lose 65 respect points or something?'

'Did you do anything inside there Rikku!' Paine asked cooley replying to the Al Bhed's comment. The warrior looked up at Rikku, her red-eyes blazing, noticing that the Al Bhed was blushing madly. Paine breathed out hard, stepping closer to Rikku who froze in terror.

'Paine! E- E teth'd tu yho-'

'E cfayn Rikku,' Paine whispered back in Al bhed glaring angrily and leering at Rikku, 'Ev oui dno pnaygehk dras ybynd...' Suddenly Tidus and Yuna had come out of the tree making Paine drop the convo immediately.

_end of momentum_

Yuna was confused in what had happened before. Why were her friends acting so.. strange?

'Come on Yuna,' Tidus held out his hand for her to take, 'We -uh- should be going too.' He looked at the backs of Rikku and Paine who were ahead of them then turned to Yuna who was smiled at him warmly. She wanted to really figure out what had happened before but put that till later and took Tidus' hand. They both started walking out of the woods following the visible bobbing heads of RP.

.x.x.x.

'You guys alright?' Wakka asked concernedly after they explained what had happened in the tree.

'Were fine,' Yuna said looking at the others especially Rikku and Paine, 'Were just in a sort of shock...'

'Jeez, it's that time already!' Everyone looked at Tidus who was looking at the clock which read 6:30 in the morning! Rikku's mouth dropped open.

'We've been awake that long?' Rikku exclaimed shocked even more. Paine rolled her eyes, shaking her head then turned to walk out the door.

'I'll go talk to her.' Lulu stood up, nodded apologetically at the three others for leaving them so soon after they had just arrived, gave baby Vidina to Wakka then followed after Paine her black mage outfit swishing gracefully behind her in the cool wind.

As they watched Lulu dissapear out of sight, a big gigantic loud noise let out making everyone stare at each other in curiosity and embarassment.

'Oh no mon...' Wakka said staring at his son and shaking his head in disbelief, 'Don't tell me he-' _POOOOOOFFF!_ Wakka turned scarlet picked Baby Vidina up and walked quickly out the door to his room. The three burst out laughing making the atmosphere be filled with contentment.

'Oh Yevon,' Yunaexclaimed after wiping her eyes from the tears of laughter, 'That was so.. funny!' She smiled at the other two, who were still laughing, then felt suddenly drowsy.

'Yunie?' Rikku asked curiously watching Yuna whosuddenly looked like she was wasted,'You look exhausted!'

Tidus, who suddenly stopped laughing as he heard his lover's name, also looked at the bi-colored eyed girl and raised his eyebrow anxiously.

'Yuna, you should get some shut eye!' He suggested always thinking about her needs, 'If you want I could.. um.. watch over you.'

Yuna's eyes brightened, she looked up at him happily then laughed for he had turned a pink tinge.

She nodded vigurously smiling widely, to Rikku's jealousy. _She always gets everything... _Rikku thought to herself while staring at the two who looked like love sick puppies.

'You can come too Rikku! If you like?' Yuna exclaimed giddily, already forgetting about the dreams she had and knowing that the bond between Tidus and Rikku was only sibling love **(AN: or so it seems..?)** Rikku grinned at her and nodded in reply, pushing the mean thoughts out of her mind.

'Hey wait! What about the sphere? Shouldn't we watch it now?' Rikku asked them suddenly remembering it which was still in her hand. They all looked down at the blue sphere which Rikku had just put on the table.

'Nahh..!' Tidus said shaking his head not bothering really, 'We can watch with the others later tonight!' The two girls nodded happily in agreement.

'Well, let's go then!' Rikku shouted punching her fist in the air. Just when they were about to walk out Lulu and Wakka's hut, Wakka came rushing in a bit puffy and carrying his baby son in his muscular shoulders.

'Were you going, ya?' Wakka asked staring at the three curiosly, 'Don't leave me, ya?' Yuna, Rikku and Tidus all started laughing uncontrollably.

'Don't worry, Wakka!' Tidus exclaimed with a hint of sarcasm in his voice, as they were walking out the hut leaving the poor Besaidian by himself, 'We'll call Lulu for you!'

Wakka started smiling thankfully, not noticing Tidus who had rolled his eyes at the girls about Wakka's dumbness. The girls bit their tongue's, trying their best to surpress their laughter and they all started walking quickly off to Yuna's hut before they bursted inside.

.x.x.x.

_Rikku, Rikku, Rikku! It's always Rikku! She has to cause all the problems!_ Paine said to herself still pissed off about before. Without noticing Paine had arrived at the beach, which wasn't really her favourite place to be but would rather stay there, than with _her_. She sat on the sand under some palm trees, which was a good place to get shade, and looked out at the forget-me-not blue sky. She watched the white wispy clouds taking form into different sorts of fiends before her eyes. A rare smile crept up on her face for one of the clouds had turned into a chocobo. At that moment she noticed that she was being watched and turned to the leather bound woman who was walking up to her.

Lulu stood before Paine not wanting to sit down so just watched the girl who was watching the beautiful blue sky above them.

'Nice day isn't it?' Lulu asked calmly at a sort of younger version of herself who was sitting on the sand, her knees up to her chest. Paine didn't want to act all snobby or anything, so she just grunted in agreement. Lulu stayed under the trees right next to Paine and folded her arms waiting patiently.

Paine sighed, she hated talking about her feelings but she didn't want Lulu to just stay there all day waiting for her to say something!

'It's just that.. Rikku! She's just so..' Paine tightened her fists looking up at the black mage, 'You know what I mean.'

Lulu cracked a small smile and nodded, changing her view from the sea to the warrior's face. Paine looked back up to the sky not wanting to look at the woman so instead watched some gulls fly past zooming around and around in some sort of pattern like way.

'Rikku.. I don't know, I had this suspicion that she liked-'

'Tidus?' Lulu finished, making Paine jerk her head upwards in utter surprise.

'How did...' Paine began a little shocked that Lulu knew.

'Obvious.' Lulu stated simply, smiling a little whilst thinking about all the little clues Rikku gave out. The air became a sort of comfortable silence making it easy to hear the sounds of nature. The rustling of the leaves on the palm trees, the soft wind whistling making Lulu's raven braids dance all around her, the soft crashing of the waves on the sand, the mere cawing from the gulls up above. It was just so peaceful there, it made Paine feel sort of drifty.

'Shall we stay or join the others?' Lulu recommended breaking the moment of tranquility. The black mage watched the warrior girl lay on her back onto the sand, putting her arms behind her head.

'We stay.' Lulu whispered her voice was lost in the wind. She sat down next to Paine who was closing her eyes and then watched the aqua-blue waves crashing on the shore. How peaceful Besaid was in the morn.

.x.x.x.

Yuna had been asleep for awhile now still dreaming those nasty dreams of her cousin and true love. She tossed and turned not actually being noticed for the other two were so into a game they had made up.

Rikku grinned happily, she had beaten Tidus for the 7th time in a row. Tidus, everytime she won, sulked and kept saying for another round, being more eager to beat the cheeky blonde.

'One, two, _three_!' Rikku shrilled her hand was shaped like scissors while Tidus' had his hand out shaped like paper, **(AN: well you know this game! Rock, paper, scissors? Right? Hehe..)** 'I won! I won! I won!' Rikku smirked at him sort of mocking him for the 8th time, at this point Tidus was going to call out for another round when suddenly Yuna let out a high pitched scream. _Oh great!_ Rikku thought to herself miserably watching Tidus quickly run to Yuna's aid, _so much for having fun!_

'Yuna?' Tidus whispered her name, worriedly looking at the girl who was, surprisingly, still fast asleep. He watched her chest rise up then back down, he stroked a leftover brown lock out of her pure white fragile face. How did a guy like him end up with such beauty like Yuna?

'Tidus? Another round?' Rikku asked trying to take Yuna off his mind and onto hers, he turned around shaking his head feeling guilty that he sort of left her for Yuna.

'Sorry, Rikku, I know your trying to make me not worried but..' He looked sadly at the figure lying under the blankets, 'I just can't right now.. so, maybe later?'

Rikku smiled happily, really crushed and dissapointed inside. _No way! I just want you all to myself! _Rikku thought but not actually saying it.

'Fine with me!' She decided, heading over to Tidus and dragged her chair along to sit next to him. They watched the delicate figure of Yuna who kept on groaning, tossing and mumbling gibberish in her sleep.

Tidus sighed exasperatedly, he wanted to do something so bad but just didn't no what! He couldn't wake her up for he was the one that told her to but he couldn't just let her sleep either!

'You 'kay?' Rikku asked him putting a hand on his bare shoulder. He nodded not looking at her but instead at Yuna. Rikku rolled her eyes annoyedly and pouting a bit.

'Hey!' She said nudging him playfully. He finally turned to her a mixture of sadness and hopefulness in his eyes making Rikku feel sorry for him for no reason. _Oh, Spira... druca- druca pmia aoac..._

'Tidus, I...' Rikku started wanting to confess her love for him once and for all, 'I.. I.. um.. I lo-'

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ Tidus gave her look as if to say 'maybe later?' then stood up to open the door.

'Hi.. Tidus?' Paine said with an exaggerated smile plastered on her face, 'Can I borrow Rikku for a sec?' Tidus looked at the goth-like girl funnily and shrugged, turning around to gesture to Rikku who was already out of her seat going out the door. Tidus nose was hit by the force of the door which Paine had just shut behind. _Jeez! A little more appreciation will be okay! _Tidus thought to himself, angrily rubbing his nose.

.x.x.x.

'What do you want _now_, Dr. P?' Rikku said annoyed but avoiding eye-contact as well, 'Do I have negative 1000 respect points or something? Ec dryd fryd oui'na kuhhy damm sa?'

Paine sighed tiredly, putting one finger under Rikku's chin so the emerald-eyed girl could stare straight at her.

'Look...' She admitted forcefully, 'I thought about things and I wanted to just say E's... cunno.' Paine winced at her last words, looking away to close her eyes and waiting for the reply of 'I knew it's.' Instead, she felt two tiny arms wrap around her waist. Paine opened her red eyes, amazed of what was happening. _Rikku's... hugging me?_

For a moment or two, the Al Bhed and silver haired woman were in a full embrace but then, as if Paine just realised she was actually _hugging_ someone, she pushed the blonde girl away.

'Sorry...' Rikku mumbled apologetically looking at her feet again.

'Don't mention it.' Paine growled, literally meaning it. She was back to her old self again and that made Rikku feel at least a bit happy. Paine started walking back to the guest hut when she heard a soft 'Paine' making her turn around again.

'Don't tell, Yunie.. that I..' The young thief looked up at her friend who was nodding slowly, a rigid look upon her face.

'Rikku, you know you shouldn't be doing this.. it'll hurt Yuna.' Rikku swallowed down a lump in her throat.

'E ghuf.. pid E zicd lyh'd ramb ed, oy' ghuf?' Rikku's green swirls for eyes were big and filled with guiltyness. Before the warrior could reply back Rikku was already half way to Yuna's hut.

'Just try not to hurt Yuna..' Paine whispered tiredly, wrapping her arms around herself for the wind had gotten a bit fierce through the day.

* * *

**A/N: **Lolz.. well I hope u lykt dis chappie.. and dw I'll try put Yuna and Tidus more involved next chappie.. I sorta just based dis one bout Rikku and Paine's friendship!  
DW, Ren will also put more or just fluffiness next chappie! ANYhooz da nxt chappie will be up and running in a week.. so MORE REVIEWS PLEASE! P.. okz.. ttyl for nxt tym! Signed by Ren

**Translations:**

_So- So bnaleuic Kem!_ **My- My precious Gil!  
**_E- E teth'd tu yho- _**I- I didn't do any-  
**_E cfayn _**I swear  
**_Ev oui dno pnaygehk dras ybynd... _**If you try breaking them apart...  
**_druca- druca pmia aoac... _**those- those blue eyes...  
**_Ec dryd fryd oui'na kuhhy damm sa? _**Is that what you're gonna tell me?  
**_E's.. cunno _**I'm.. sorry  
**_E ghuf.. pid E zicd lyh'd ramb ed, oy' ghuf? _**I know.. but I just can't help it, ya' know?**


	7. GOTCHA!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything 'cept my life... LOL!

_HeLlowZ.. (again).. hehe.. okaiz well thanks for the reviews and I hope my readers will keep reading til the end! Sori bout not writing for awile now.. writer's block people.. blame the mind! LOL.. ANYhooz if ur wondering I actually do have a plot..(which keeps changing).. so it wont be that stuft up . ! KK.. Dan dan darra..! CHAPTER 7! shakes head.. that was lame as.._

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

-

'Paine..' A voice whispered gently, lightly waking the warrior up who had been asleep for a while now, 'I think you should go back to the Village and apologize to Rikku.'

Paine sat up quickly, her back straight and turned to the black mage like she was some sort of psycho.

'What are you talking about?' The goth-like girl snarled back irritably, 'I am not taking any orders from _you_!'

Even though Paine thought she had sounded a bit childish when she said it, she didn't really care, no one could order her around, _no one!_ Lulu was silent for a moment, looking out to the horizon and sighed a bit. The minutes ticked by, making Paine feel a bit uncomfortable and guilty of what she had said before, when finally Lulu decided to say something.

'You can never hold grudges against anyone forever..' The mage calmly said, still looking at the horizon her face in a sort of distance way, 'No matter how much you try.'

Paine rised her eyebrow in confusion. _What in the farplane was that supposed to mean?_ Paine asked herself thinking hard of what Lulu had just said.

Before Paine could say anything smart back, Lulu had already stood up and headed back to Besaid, her leather dress jingling in the wind.

'I guess she's right..' Paine contemplated, standing up then brushed herself off and got ready for what was about to happen. It was time for apologizing, that one word just made Paine feel uneasy.

.x.x.x.

When the door had slammed on Tidus' nose, Yuna had suddenly woken up and was afraid they had left her to go somewhere to do something! Yunashut her eyes tight, she didn't have to cry, she didn't need to cry but she _wanted_ to cry.. the sadness was piling one on top of the other inside her like a nearly finished tower. Were her worst fears coming true? Before the waterworks had started sprinkling she heard footsteps walking to her bedside.

'Oh, Yuna..' The tender voice whispered her name, making it sound like the most sweetest thing in the whole of Spira, 'Damn, Yuna.. your so pretty!' To Yuna's bliss, it was Tidus! She felt like smiling embarrassingly but didn't, because she knew he'd know that she wasn't asleep and, though it sounded really selfish, she wanted to hear more praise. So she just lay there under the blankets as still as a statue quietly waiting patiently for the sound of his voice.

'I know you can't hear me cause your asleep...' He said sitting on the bed and stroking her cheek oh-so very lightly, 'But, Oh Yuna, I love you.. so- so much!' His voice came out in a strangled and choking sort of way, putting his head on her stomache and sobbed uncontrollably.

Yuna opened her eyes, looking at him forlornly and wanting so bad to reach out to wipe his salty tears away but she didn't get the chance, for Tidus had looked up at her. Just in time she had quickly closed them and was scared that he saw her close it. Thankfully though, he did not notice.

'Yuna.. I wish and I hope that I will never leave you again! EVER!' The blitzer said making Yuna feel all emotional again, 'I swear.. I swear that if I had the chance.. I'd have _never _let you go!' He smiled through his already dried eyes and leaned over to kiss Yuna on the forehead. He suddenly burst out laughing to Yuna's confusion.

'Ok you can stop now, stop it, Yuna!' He said in fits of laughter, 'I know your not awake! I knew it all along!' She opened her eyes, which were filled with hurt and anger.

'I don't believe it!' She shouted angrily pushing him off her, 'How could you!' She suddenly bursted into tears making Tidus quickly wrap his arms around the fragile girl.

'Yuna, I'm so sorry..' He whispered in her ear feeling extremely guilty, 'I was joking about before.. I didn't know you were awake at first but then I saw you open your eyes and..' The Ex-High summoner whimpered nuzzling into his soft sun kissed neck feeling a bit better but still very furious.

'So you mean.. when you said that you'd never let me go, if you had the chance, was that a lie!' Yuna replied angrily at him her voice muffled in his neck. Tidus sighed exasperatedly, shaking his head, lifting her up so she could sit on his lap and face him.

'No, Yuna, that was the truth..' Tidus said firmly watching her saddened face, 'I'd never lie to you.'

She smiled weakly at him and nodded, feeling happy once more. She put her arms around his neck and they both stayed in a contented adoring cuddle until Yuna had wrecked it by opening her mouth.

'Tidus.. I-I..um.. had a dream..' Yuna began pulling back from their embrace, not really sure how to say how he and Rikku had got it _on_ in her dream.

'You can tell me! So, what's it 'bout?' He asked anxiously putting his arms around her waist again and pulled her close to his torso. Yuna swallowed a little to Tidus inquisitiveness.

'Ok.. well.. it starts out with-' The door suddenly opened and Rikku came trotting in smiling widely.

'So what you guys up to, huh?' The Blonde asked cheekily winking at the young couple who were on the bed facing each other their bodies making contact. Yuna blushed furiously while Tidus winked back jokingly. _Did they do it while I was gone?_ Rikku thought stunned and upset.

'Hahaha.. no,' Tidus said in a flat sarcastic voice as if reading Rikku's mind, 'Of course we didn't!'

Yuna got up from the bed and went over to Rikku whilst Tidus followed behind her putting his hands on the bi-colored eyed girl's shoulders.

'So, why, dear cousin, have you interrupted our.. _very_ important meeting here?' Yuna asked in her most

superior voice trying her best to keep in her giggles, 'Well? Please answer the High summoner!'

Tidus nudged her a bit then whispered in her ear, correcting her teasingly. 'Ex- High summoner, Yuna.' She smiled a bit her face lightening up then quickly put it to a stiff severe one.

Thinking this wasn't funny, she glared at the them angrily making her eyes look like menacingly cat-like green slits.

'Oh, so this is how you act to you _dear_ cousin?' Rikku accused them agitatedly then stormed back out the door. Yuna was astounded, turned to her lover who was giving her a woopsy-daisies look and patted her gently before following the fuming blonde Al Bhed.

.x.x.x.

'Hey wait, Rikku! Oh, C'mon! It was a joke!' Tidus explained trying to keep the girl calm then mistakeningly put his hand on her shoulder.

'Get lost!' Rikku retorted back pushing his hand off her shoulder, 'I just want to be alone!'

Tidus backed off a bit but urged himself to keep up with her, no matter what. He tried once more to comfort her again.

'Rikku, listen to me!' He shouted running in front of her so she wont get to go anywhere without passing him, 'It was stupid to do that joke and I'm sorry, okay!'

Rikku froze, her body stood still and her eyes averted to the floor. She wanted so badly to hear that but now it just felt like nothing, she felt empty and lonely once more.

'Tidus, _please_,' The blonde girl pleaded, 'Just leave me alone.. this has nothing to do with the joke anymore..' She pushed past the confused blitzer, running as fast as she could anywhere but back to the village. Before she realised, she had arrived at the beach, and looked frantically around for a place to hide from her secret crush who was close behind her, trying to catch up. Rikku finally spotted somewhere to hide and quickly ducked inside just in time.

'Where'd she go now?' He asked himself out loud, scratching the back of his neck thoughtfully, not knowing that Rikku was right behind him near the palm trees.

Her back was against the tree, her chest rising and falling rapidly. The yound Al Bhed was scared he could hear her heart beat which was drumming so loud, she didn't know how he couldn't.

'Rikku.. where are you?' He asked in a sing-song voice, 'I know where you are..!' Rikku shut her eyes tight then heard Tidus' voice say, 'GOTCHA!' but didn't feel his hands. She opened up her green swirls then peered cautiously in front of the tree.

'NOW I GOTCHA!' Tidus shouted at her face then grabbed her arm before she could escape again.

'Lemme go!' She cried trying to wrench her arm free, 'Please just go away!' He stared at the girl who was helplessly trying to run and felt sudden sorrow for her.

'Rikku, just calm down!' Tidus whispered urgently pulling her close to him, 'I'll help you! Just tell me what's wrong!' She looked up at his glowing sapphire eyes which were looking back at her filled with distress and concern.

'I-I just I- want-' She began nearly giving in to the young blitzer, 'NO! Just go away! Go away, leave me alone!' She finally pulled free and started running off to the other end of the beach.

_Go away, go away, go away! _Rikku thought clamping her eyes tight while little trickles of tears dropped down her face, she was running again and didn't know which direction she was heading. She could hear the soft padding feet on the sand, of someone running after her but she kept right on running, her eyes still closed, feeling that if she stopped she would lose.

Before she knew it, for her eyes were still closed, she had come to the end of the beach and her legs felt like they had been stung a million times, she collapsed onto the soft orangey sand.

'Rikku.. Rikku.. you there? Can you hear me?' It had been only a few minutes since she had collapsed and Tidus was trying desperately to snap her back to reality.

The girl's eyes opened up slowly, to Tidus' relief, and she smiled a bit as if she had just won a race.

'Hehe.. were you worried?' Rikku whispered hoarsely looking up at him with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

He smiled back at her, happy that she was alive and awake.

'Jeez, Rikku! You scared the living daylights out of me, ya know?' He exclaimed trying to make the whole collapsing thing into some sort of joke then pulled her into a bear hug, 'You really got me scared..' His voice had become soft and affectionate on his last words making Rikku feel like 'awww'ing.

'Don't worry, Ti!' The hyper-active girl replied her face breaking into another grin, 'I'm here!'

Tidus pulled her into another hug crying a bit behind her face then wiping it quickly off, he didn't want to look like a wimp in front of Rikku, or anyone else for that matter!

'Rikku, can you be my lil sis?' Tidus asked suddenly, always wanting to have a sibling to take care of and to hang out with, 'I could always be there for you and I'd always look after you!'

His face lightened up making him look more brighter than the sun's rays. She smiled back, hiding her true feeling, not wanting to be his "sister" but something way more.

'Well..' She scratched her chin pretending to think hard about it, 'I guess- no! I'm sorry! You're just not cut out for the job! You cannot, and most definitely ever, be my big brother!' She stood up, smiling to herself, and started walking back to the other side of the beach. Tidus walked after her stepping into rhythm with her footing, also pouting a bit.

'Well then, how may I have the privilage of becoming your beloved big brother?' Tidus asked bowing down to the blonde head. She giggled a bit also bowing too.

'Dunno..' She simply said then kept on walking, 'Maybe you could do something to impre- TIDUS!'

Tidus started tickling Rikku making her fall on the sand trying to gasp for air but he kept tickling her sides until he finally heard what he wanted to hear.

'OK, OK!' Rikku screamed knowing that she was defeated, 'I give up! FINE! You can be my big bro!'

He smiled mischeivously and kept on tickling her.

'He-he-HEY!' Her laughing was uncontrollable, 'S-st-STOP! T-Tidus!' He finally let go then they both lay on the sand beside each other whilst looking up at the sky.

'Wait.. a sec!' Rikku suddenly said breaking the moment of silence, sitting up then turned towards the sleepy Tidus, 'If your gonna be my big bro.. then- HEY- Yunie will be-'

'STOP! NO!' Tidus called out digustedly, holding his hands in front of the surprised Al Bhed, not wanting to hear the rest, 'Its not legal, Rikku, Jeez! It's just, ya' know, _acting _like siblings!'

Rikku giggled prissily. 'Okay! Don't worry! Me got it the first time!' She winked at him, playfully swatting him on the arm. 'C'mon, big bro! We should be heading back! We can all finally watch the sphere!'

She stood up from the sand, brushing little particles of grains off her miniskirt.

'OK! Lil sis!' He replied happily, liking the idea of this whole sibling stuff then remembering someone very special to him. _Yuna might get worried.. _He started hurrying back to the village, Rikku just close behind him.

.x.x.x.

Lulu stood by the oven waiting for her cooking to finish and also wondering about what she had said to Paine earlier. _You can never hold grudges against anyone forever, no matter how much you try.._ The words whirled inside her head, revolving round and around and around-

'Lu?' The mage was jolted back to the real world and suddenly gasped, the oven was burning up and smoke was coming out of it.

'Water!' Lulu screamed out, a stream of water came from her hands onto the oven's base. She wiped her brow feeling very tired of the magic she had done, not having to use it and didn't need to, for a while now. Wakka walked over to his wife sensing something was wrong and put his muscular arms around her leather bound dress.

'Whass wrong, Lu?' The Blitzer asked worriedly seeing Lulu flinch when he had touched her. She shook her head, her face stern but her eyes filled with something he couldn't put his finger on.

'Nothing.' She whispered softly her voice quivered a bit, then she turned back to the oven trying her best to fix up her burnt cooking.

Wakka watched his wife dejectedly, what was wrong with her? Did he do something to make her upset? He felt like he had connected with her for the past year they were married but now it seemed like she was drifting away. Wakka sighed which Lulu noticed but tried to ignore, suddenly there was rapping at the door and Lulu couldn't help feel thankful.

'Lulu? Wakka? Could I come in?' Wakka opened the door and the couple watched the young warrior walk inside without invitation.

'Could I stay here for awhile?' Paine asked walking over to the chair at the dining table then sat down. 'I don't really know anyone and I don't want to disturb the business with Yuna and Tidus.' Wakka's mouth dropped open.

'Wha happened, ya?' He asked in bewilderment, 'Did they-' Paine shook her head chuckling a bit, indicating Wakka to sigh with relief.

'No of course they didn't!' Lulu said firmly not believing it in the first place, 'Yuna would've been more careful than that!' Paine nodded at Lulu's comment and wandered over to baby Vidina who was crying in his cradle beside the woven bamboo couch. She crouched down to pick him up and miraculously the baby fell silent, staring up at the red eyed stranger wondering who she was.

The warrior faintly smiled at him touching his nose lightly. 'Hey you..' She cooed, rocking him in her arms til his eyes started to close. She leaned in to kiss his forehead then suddenly stopped half away, noticing that his parents were staring at her. Paine backed off awkwardly then put baby Vidina in the cradle again, feeling like she was caught doing a crime.

Lulu raised her eyebrow at the goth-like girl while Wakka walked over to check up on the sleeping Vidina.

'Wow, your good, ya?' Wakka exclaimed surpisedly staring at the warrior who suddenly looked bored, 'Do you want to babysit sometime?' Paine was taken aback, she- _babysit?_

'Leave her alone Wakka..' Lulu interjected flicking her hand at his comment, 'She doesn't want to do it.'

Paine glared at her a bit not wanting to be put down, she _could_ do it.. right?

'I.. I'll have a try.' Paine finally said smiling weakly at the parents. Lulu turned back to her burnt cooking then decided to put the chicken in the bin.

'Hey look!' Wakka said making the other two women turn to look at what he was staring at, 'They probably left the sphere here!' Paine walked back to the table and saw the blue shiny sphere Rikku had been clutching a few hours ago. She picked it up staring at it curiously when there was another knock on the door.

.x.x.x.

_Where are they?_ Yuna wondered to herself, saying the same words over and over again every 10 seconds and wishing they'd come back even though it had only been a few minutes since they'd left.

_Well, I guess I should go somewhere to occupy myself with.. _The half Al Bhed thought, still standing outside her hut's door watching the Besaid people do their daily chores and other things.

She smiled happily, leaning on her hut's door, staring at a little group of children running around the village trying to catch one another. She was happy at last! Tidus was here, her long lost love, the calm was going to stay forever that way and she was going to become a bride!

'Lady Yuna!' She looked down at the little girl who was part of the group who were chasing each other, 'I- I-' The little girl looked down at the ground and Yuna noticed her blush. The Ex High-summoner crouched down so as to look at the little girl's blushing face and smiled up at her.

'Yes? What, may I ask, do you want?' The little girl stared at Yuna for a couple of seconds as if she had just been stunned then finally she spoke.

'Do you wanna come play with us Lady Yuna?' The little girl averted her eyes back to the ground moving her foot around the dirt in tiny pattern-like circles.

Yuna smiled and looked over the girl's shoulder. The other little kids were standing a distance away staring at Yuna and the little girl in awe.

'Well..' Yuna stood up then looked at the sky pretending to think, 'Only for a few minutes but I have to go somewhere soon.' The little girl grinned widely gesturing Yuna to follow her to her group of friends.

The little kids stared at Yuna, gobsmacked that the High summoner was actually going to play! With _them!_

'Ok guys!' Yuna exclaimed breaking the little kids from their trance, 'So what are we playing?'

A little boy came forward with amazingly bright baby blue eyes and light colored skin, he bowed down to her making Yuna blush very lightly.

'Leedthy thummonar,' He said in a very lispy voice, 'We are gointh down to tha beachth tooth play Blichtzth wid thay Aurochths!' He started running off to the beach followed by his other little gang of kids.

'C'mon Lady Yuna!' The little girl exclaimed making Yuna notice that she didn't run after them, 'We should go!'

Yuna stared after the other kids who were about to dissapear from view then she turned towards the curious girl and shook her head.

'Im very sorry but I need somewhere to attend to..' Yuna watched the little girl's face fall like a ton of bricks then she quickly added, 'Maybe next time!'

The little girl smiled at the Summoner. 'Promise?' Yuna kneeled down before the girl and bowed her head.

'I promise on the fayth!' This made the little girl nod happily finally feeling settled then turn around and start running off to the beach.

'Yevon, Tidus!' Yuna whispered angrily to herself feeling alone again, 'Where are you?' She started walking to Lulu and Wakka's hut wanting to stay somewhere or do something except wait.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys sori bout the wait! And I hoped u lykt this chappie.. if I do say so myself its going pretty well! ANYhooz plz review cause I'll be waiting! Next chappie will be up soon enuff while uze wait ya gotta REVIEW! Hehe P.. KK bye bye! Til next tym! Alwaiz Ren 


	8. Over reacting

**Disclaimer: ** Sorry about repeating myself and I KNOW uve heard this a million times but I don't own ffx/ffx2.. GUYS.. maybeeh nxt tym just skip this part.. if u do anyways well.. gud for yoOh P

OMG! I feel like such a bad author.. 4 weekz! OMG DATS A MONTH.. JEEZZ.. wellz omg im like soooo sorry! I was just so busy over the past few weeks.. all the freaking HW and ASSIGNMENTS! Wellz.. i finisht them.. but I feel so bad! IM SOO SORRY.. once agn well ere's the story uve bin waitin for.. for the past MONTH! Oh and also.. if u don't like da chappie bcoz u wer disapointd of wat it is since its been a long while.. IM SOO SORRY!

**_Chapter 8_**

'Hurry up Rikku!' Tidus shouted, turning around to the red faced, puffing Al Bhed. She rolled her eyes at him while doing so, she tripped over. The blitzer shook his head, laughing at the blonde girl's clumsiness and walked over to help her up.

She glared at him furiously. 'Don't you laugh at me!' Rikku accused then held her head up high, walking past him. Tidus laughed quietly, grinning at the young girl in front of him and started following close behind her.

Just ahead of them a cluster of little children were running toward there direction, all of them were like little athletes trying to beat one another and win the race. At first the two companions didn't notice the kids running towards them but when they did, the kids were already a few feet away.

Rikku and Tidus were swamped by the little children in all directions. When they finally past, the two teens turned towards each other questioningly then turned their gaze to a little girl who was lagging way behind. She ran past them then stopped suddenly and turned around to face them. She bolted up to them her mouth wide opened as if she just swallowed something whole. Tidus raised his eyebrow, did he have something on his face? He touched his face embarassingly.

'Oh my gosh!' The little kid squealed still staring wide eyed at the two confused friends, 'Your Lady Yuna's cousin!' She pointed at the dazed young thief and smiled widely before turning to Tidus. 'OH! And your Lady Yuna's boyfriend!' Tidus looked down onto the sand, trying to hide his red face making it obvious to see, of course, Rikku laughed at him.

'Hi! I'm Veela!' The little kid introduced excitedly bowing to the both of them, 'What's yours name?' Rikku smiled then picked Veela up to her surprise. 'Well, I'm Rikku!' The thief said still holding the shocked but thrilled little girl. Tidus waited for his intro but to his dissapointment, didn't get one.

'Hey! Aren't you an Al Bhed?' Veela asked before Tidus could introduce himself. She ogled at Rikku's emerald twinkling eyes. Rikku started looking uncomfortable remembering the situation with the machina and how the people didn't trust _her_ kind.

'Shouldn't you be getting back to your friends now Veela?' Tidus asked nicely, changing the subject to Rikku's relief. Veela cocked her head towards the blitzer her hair swiftly hitting Rikku's face. _Cdibet get.._ Rikku though icily, _ev E luimt zicd-_

'Well..' Veela exclaimed sarcastically breaking Rikku's consideration, 'How can I? If _she's_ still holding me?' Tidus coughed a bit failing to hide his snigger from Rikku. The thief shot him a death glare then smiled at Veela and put her down.

'Now off you go!' Rikku exclaimed sweetly not standing the irritating little girl any longer, 'Go! C'mon! You can-' Suddenly two tiny little arms were around Rikku's waist, hugging her tightly as if she was a huge teddy bear. Rikku looked at Tidus uneasily feeling way guilty of what she had thought a while back.

'Thanks for your time Lady Rikku!' Veela said doing the prayer of Yevon then turned to Tidus, 'And you too.. um.. Lady Yuna's boyfriend.' _Hmm.. Lady Yuna's boyfriend.. sounds like a nice nick! _Tidus thought smiling at his own joke. They watched Veela quickly turn around and run towards the beach to join her friends playing Blitzball with the Aurochs. Rikku suddenly laughed out loud, to Tidus confusion, and then started walking towards the village again mumbling something about Lady Yuna's boyfriend.

.x.x.x.

Yuna knocked again. Where was everyone? She opened her mouth and was about to shout if anyone was there when someone finally opened the door.

'Yuna? Whatcha doin', ya?' The Besaidan blitzer questioned as Yuna walked inside. Lulu and Paine were both staring at her, eyebrows raised, both wanting to know why the girl _was_ there.

'Yuna?' Lulu asked before Paine even opened her mouth, 'Are you okay?' She walked up to the Ex-High summoner, gently taking her arm and led her to the bamboo woven couch. Yuna nodded silently, the feeling of dread still in the pits of her stomache. Where was Tidus? She bit her lip trying to stop herself from crying, nearly everything to do with Tidus was making her cry now unlike a few days ago.

'I- I..' Yuna stuttered. She sighed suddenly making her other three friends look more anxious and curious. Paine walked over to Yuna, and stood in front of her, who had her bi-colored eyes averted to the floor. The warrior folded her arms like she was the know-it-all.

'Tidus, right?' Paine asked in her monotone voice making it sound quite obvious and simple. Yuna nodded sadly, feeling that she could not be apart from him any longer, it's been two years and now this? She inhaled deeply, trying her best not to cry. She knew, in the back of her mind, she was over-reacting but she was not going to admit it. Lulu put her hand on the fragile looking girl's back and rubbed it gently trying to comfort her.

'Don't worry, Yuna.' Lulu whispered soothingly into Yuna's small ear, 'He is here and I know that for sure, he wont dissapear this time.'

_This time? Yevon, I hate thinking of him like he was just a dream... _Yuna stared at the small black beetle crawling under her legs, she gazed at its shiny polished back and sighed again, nothing would take her mind off him. Wakka coughed loudly trying to make everything go back to a normal Besaid sunny day.

'Let's eat, ya!' He exclaimed dramatically trying his best to smile, 'So what do you want, Yu? Crab with-' Lulu looked up to his direction, her eyes wide with a big **no-no** look and shook her head in small quick movements. Wakka's face dropped slightly then he nodded obediently and shutted up.

'Could I just stay here for awhile, please?' Yuna asked softly, still staring at the beetle which was now trying to climb up Lulu's leather dress, 'Till he..' Yuna swallowed a lump in her throat and didn't continue.

'Yes of course, Yuna, anytime.' Lulu said, calmly flicking the beetle off her precious clothing then stood up to start over her cooking once again. Yuna kept staring at the black beetle, not really interested but wanting to take her mind off _him_, she watched it crawl slowly over to Paine's black boot and was dimly aware of the conversation going on.

'We should do something to cheer her up, ya!' Wakka suggested worriedly looking over at Yuna then turned to his black mage wife who was currently putting a fresh new batch vegetable in the fry pan.

'Fire,' Lulu whispered as flames came from her hand to the stove then she faced her husband frowning a bit, 'Wakka.. leave it. She needs her space and I _know_ he will come, so don't worry.' Lulu turned back to her cooking as if settling the matter and started taking out more utensils from the cupboard. Wakka nodded not wanting to be an interference or take the matters any longer, he definitely didn't want the mage to be mad at him.

'We could watch the sphere.' Paine suddenly said not inquiring it as the other two turned their gaze towards the warrior, 'She's here right? It's not like the other two are coming soon, so we could watch the sphere while we wait.' Lulu stopped chopping the ingredients for the cooking, then thought about what Paine had just said. The black mage turned around to face the goth-like girl, who had her arms folded and stepped on the black beetle near her foot which was litterally bugging her. This made Yuna snap back to reality and look up at the others, complete interest and utter confusion shown on her pale white face. Wakka looked sideways at his wife, then to the warrior and straight at Yuna, smiling weakly.

'Well, Yu.. we wanted-'

'Look here, Yuna..' The black mage commanded interferingly, watching the young woman convert her bi-colored eyes at her, 'We decided to watch the sphere and we wanted you to watch as well.'

Yuna slowly nodded, yes, got up and walked over to the others who were already crowded around it.

'Let's play, ya!' Wakka said impatiently to no one in particular as both, Lulu and Paine, rolled their eyes.

Yuna reached over, ignoring the commotion that was errupting between her companions and activated the sphere. At first there was no noise at all, then this huge static was heard making everyone block their ears suddenly. After that a voice started but no picture appeared.

'_Braska! Braska! It's a girl!' the sound of a baby crying is heard_

'_Our beautiful baby girl!'_

'_Braska..' the woman's voice starts fading_

'_My lady? MY LADY?' the man starts sobbing then everything is silent_

The Besaid blitzer and the mage turn towards the motionless daughter of the people heard in the sphere. Paine turns her head also, curiousness written all over her face. Yuna is stock still and looking paler than usual. Why would anyone want to put a sphere of her parents in an underground tunnel? Lulu turns her head to her husband as if, wanting for the first time, for him to do _somethin_g but he just shrugs unsurely. Paine rolled her eyes at the two and gently laid a helping hand on Yuna's shoulder.

'You okay?' She asked the stunned half Al-Bhed who suddenly turned away, her eyes filling with salty tears.

'_Yuna..'_

She looked up in bewilderment staring wide eyed at the sphere. Could it be true? Was the sphere trying to comfort her or.. contact her?

'_I'll call you Yuna.. after Yunalesca.' the sound of a baby giggling is heard_

'_Welcome to Bevelle, Yuna!' Man's voice falters a bit 'Wish your mother was still-'_

The three turned, amazed, to the Ex-High summoner who had just shut the sphere off.

'I've heard enough..' Yuna whispered, her voice calm but quivery, 'I wan't-' She looked up at the others who were anxiously waiting what she would say next, 'I wan't to visit the farplane.' They looked at her amazed while Wakka kept opening and shutting his mouth like a goldfish getting stared at in a watertank.

'But Yuna!' Wakka finally exclaimed as he threw his arms up in frustation, 'You can't! Your people need you here, ya!' Yuna swallowed a bit, which Paine noticed making the warrior shake her head in dissaproval.

'It's her decision!' Paine retorted standing up for the summoner and knowing Yuna wouldn't if it had anything to do with her people, 'There's nothing here to kill! No Sin, no Vegnagun, nothing!' Lulu nodded in agreement whilst watching Yuna who was silently looking at the table, feeling very uncomfortable of what was happening in front of her.

'But- but-' Wakka looked from Yuna, to Paine then to Lulu who was still nodding, 'LULU!' She shot him a glare making him wish he had withdraw what he'd said.

'It _is_ Yuna's decision.' Lulu stated firmly staring at her terrified husband then looking back at Yuna's pale face, 'Noone's going to stop her!' The room was filled with a short silence when Wakka decided to open his mouth.. once again.

'How long will you stay? How- what-' Lulu sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

'Wakka.. one more time.. ONE more time!' Lulu pointed her finger at him dangerously. Yuna coughed out loud so they would turn their attention to her.

She said more to herself than to the others. 'I will be only staying a few days.. only a few days..'

'Few days? Staying where?' They all turned towards the source of the voice which was the owner of a blonde headed cocky blitzer. Yuna's eyes widened as she stood up from the seat and started bolting to the door. She felt like she was repeating things like when he first arrived to Besaid a few days ago.

'Tidus?' She asked, her voice coming out all shaken, how did she forget? She wildly put his arms around his neck as he held her, tightly, around her waist.

'Yep, that's my name!' He replied cheekily not noticing the tears falling onto his back, from her bi-colored eyes. Yuna, in her state, couldn't help but smile, she quickly wiped off the tears before she looked him straight in his eyes. He noticed something was up by the way everyone was silent and the way Yuna was looking at him

'What's wrong?' He asked, his voice filled with concern and anxiousness as he stroked his fiance's cheek.

Yuna looks to the others nervously, waiting for them to say something but they didn't answer. Tidus was left hanging, making him feel annoyed and impatient at the others.

'Well?' He asked angrily at everyone except Yuna who dug her face into his neck, 'Can someone _please_ answer me?' Paine glared at him, no one could talk to her that way, Lulu stared at the boy thinking of someone he reminded her of while Wakka avoided him entirely. Yuna sighed and knew she would have to be the one to speak eventually.

'I want.. I _need _to visit the farplane.' She whispered just as Rikku came walking up to the door.

'YAH WHAT?' Rikku cried out doubtfully. Yuna looked up to her Al Bhed who was standing behind Tidus, her hands on her hips and frowning a little.

'Um.. I want to visit my parents..' Yuna whispered barely enough for Rikku to hear. The Al Bhed swallowed a bit then patted her crying cousin who had let go of Tidus and started hugging the thief.

'There, there..' Rikku soothed laying her blonde head on the summoner's brown one, 'Sshh.. don't worry.. I just thought, since Tidus and.. yeah..' Yuna shook her head turning her bi-colored eyes towards the Zanarkand Blitzer who was standing powerlessly away from the two.

'I know Rikku.. it's just.. I know.. the wedding..' Yuna stuttered as Rikku continued to comfort her, 'It's just.. I want.. my parents.. I need to see..' Rikku nodded vigourously.

'Yes.. don't worry, Yunie! I know.. I was just worried..' Rikku explained tiredly, ignoring the comment about the wedding which she tried her best not to think about, 'E zicd.. nasaspan mycd desa, Yunie?' The ex High summoner nodded remembering Shuyin and how she mistakenly thought he was.. _him_.

'HEY HEY!' Wakka shouted to them making everyone turn towards him, 'Wer'e not Al Bhed, ya!' Rikku shot him a glare as he sighed tiredly. 'Numba two..' He whispered to himself as Yuna patted him on his masculine shoulder and they all headed inside.

**A/N: ** Well that's all til next tym! I SWEAR and please if I break it don't get mad I will submit the next chappie in another week. Also I'm sori bout not submitting since a month.. SORRY!

_Translation: _

E zicd.. nasaspan mycd desa, Yunie?** I just.. remember last time, Yunie? **

_Cdibet get.._ **Stupid kid**

_ev E luimt zicd- _ **If I could just-**


	9. Always love you

**Disclaimer: **Don't own one darn thing from ffx2.. +_pouts_+

Wow.. 1563 hits.. quite a lot of pplz.. hmm.. +_lookz round nervously and starts coughing_+ ok, ok.. yeh IM BAD.. YESH.. VERY+_has sad look on face_+ im soooo sorry.. im such a bad author! Pleaz forgive me for my lack of not writing.. I guess.. when I let my guard down.. all the assignments and hw jus came rushn back +_starts crying_+ waaahh.. IM SORRY! Ok enuff of wastin tym here is the chappie u all deserv and absolutely _NEED_ to read.. +_bows evn tho ppl start throwing tomatoes and brown gunk_+

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

****

'_My lady? MY LADY?' _

Yuna sits up suddenly, her back all rigid. Beads of sweat pouring from her head and down her neck. She looks around the dark hut, forgetting for a moment where in Spira she was.

'Yuna?' A familiar sleepy voice murmurs in the dark making the summoner turn her head towards the figure, 'It's only 3.. do you wanna leave me that bad?'

'Tidus?' She whispers putting out her hand to try feel for him but not touching anything except for air.

'I'm here, Yuna..' He replies as she feels herself grasp a firm hand and sees to blue orbs come into view. She sighs, relief in her voice but suddenly looks at him in confusion, forgetting everything the night before.

'Did we..?' He shakes his head, a smile on his face. She smiles back as she puts her hand around his neck and forces him to pull closer to her.

'You didn't answer my question, Yuna..' He whispers in her ear as she puts her head on his broad shoulder.

'Of course, I don't!' The summoner whispers a bit agitated, 'I just-'

'-really wanna see the rents.' The blitzer finishes as his fiance nods silently. 'So why didja wake up so early?' He pulls back to look at Yuna's face in the dark. She stares back at him, looking at his azure colored eyes, wanting so badly to know for sure that he wont ever dissapear again or when she leaves he would still be there when she gets back.

'I had a dream..' She begins as Tidus continues to watch her intently, 'Of my parents in the sphere..' He pulls her back into a hug, caressing the small bare space on the back of her neck and kisses her cheeks lightly.

'Don't worry Yuna.. I'm here..' Tidus softly whispers as Yuna closes her eyes leaning in more closer to him, adoring his every feel and then starts to open her mouth to kiss him back.

'HEY STOP, YA!' The couple look up confused. 'Not in my hut your not!' Wakka is standing at the doorway rudely pointing at the both of them making it look like they've been doing something wrong.

Yuna shakes her head desperately as she lets go of Tidus hold on her. 'Wakka.. we weren't-'

'Oh no! No, no, NO!' Wakka screams interrupting the surprised girl and starts glaring at Tidus angrily, 'You two aint married yet, ya!' Yuna stares at Tidus, a bit scared because of how angry he looked and how his fists were tightening. The young man also glares back and stands up so they're both facing each other. The summoner cups her hands to her face in unease as she sees Tidus point his finger at Wakka's fuming face.

'GET THIS STRAIGHT, OKAY? I DID NOT HAVE-'

'That's enough..' Everyone turns towards the shadow of the black mage who comes forward from the darkness, not knowing she was there for awhile, for it seems like she was contrasted into the dimness of the hut. 'Wakka.. I will talk..' The Ex captain of the Aurochs looks doubtfully at his wife but thinks twice about it and steps back so she could come forward. She nods, thanking him mentally and turns to the couple still sitting on the mattress that was laid out in the lounge where Yuna was sleeping. Lulu stares at Tidus, his head hanging low, and then to Yuna who is worriedly looking up at her motherly-figure like friend.

'Tidus.. come with me..' Lulu turns around and heads back out the door into the other room not waiting if the cocky young man was following. He sits their silently for a few moments before deciding to go and depart from the other two leaving them behind, both in an uncomfortable silence.

'So.. when are you leaving, ya?' Wakka managed to say after a while, to him the silence becoming unbearable. Yuna looked up at the broad man and shrugged a bit, keeping an ear out to what was going on in the other room. Wakka sighed making the younger woman stare up at him with concern.

'I'm sorry, Wakka..' She apologised as he came up beside her and sat down on the mattress laid out in the loungeroom. 'I-I didn't mean to- I'm sorry..' He shakes his head and pats her on the shoulder.

'Don't worry, ya?' He says nodding to her as she looks down onto her palms.

'I CAN'T DO IT!' Screamed a voice in the other room making Wakka and Yuna look up in surprise.

'YOU HAVE TO FOR HER!' Another voice shouted back then followed by silence. The two companions looked at each other questioningly as Tidus came through the door, his face full of anger.

'Yuna..' He managed to say with as much gentleness he could muster, before storming out the door. The young girl looked to the other door where a tired-looking Lulu stood shaking her head a bit and mumbling things the other two couldn't understand.

'Go Yuna..' She forcefully said with the flick of her hand to the direction of the door. Yuna bowed her head, concerned about the black mage, but did as she was told and ran out the door to follow him.

'Tidus?' She puffed her way up to the young man who turned at once to her voice and had a unnaturally sad look upon his face.

'Tidus.. what- what happened? What's wrong?' Yuna asked pleadingly as she noticed small tears were in the side of his eyes. He looked at her, shaking his head and kept on walking towards the ocean. 'Tidus tell me! PLEASE!' He stopped in his tracks, not looking at her but instead looking ahead, as she came and stood beside him extremely worried.

He mumbled something that Yuna couldn't catch. 'Tidus.. _please_..' The young woman begged him as Tidus looked at her, the same sad look on his face. All of a sudden he put his arms around her in an embrace, making Yuna start to cry from all the unusual things that he was doing.

'Tidus, what's-'

'YunaIdontwantyoutogo..' Tidus quickly said. Yuna looked up at his tanned handsome face in confusion, he took this as a sign of not understanding him. 'Yuna I don't want you to go..' He repeated a bit more slower than before. She stepped back, letting go of his embrace, her face was motionless. He reached over to comfort her and say sorry but she shrugged him off angrily.

'I guess this is pay back right?' She seethed avoiding his shocked gaze then turned on her heel and quickly walked back to the village.

'Damn it!' He whispered furiously in his head and also slapped himself mentally as he watched his Yuna walk off in a _very_ bad mood, 'Damn, I blew it!'

.x.x.x.

_How could he just say that? Didn't he know that I haven't seen my parents since they've died?_ Angered by these thoughts, Yuna didn't notice her bubbly cousin as she came into view up ahead.

'Yunie?' The Al Bhed asked her voice full of concern whilst she watched the angry-looking girl walk past her, not noticing the blondie at all. Yuna needed to turn around but she didn't want to, so she pretended that she didn't hear Rikku and kept right on walking to her hut. The theif watched her cousin walk off and she started to pout a bit disbelievingly.

'Why doesn't anyone tell me _anything_ anymore?' Rikku cried out loud a bit frustrated.

'Who does?' Rikku turns around to face a grinning yet somehow sad looking Tidus. He walked up to her while she gave him a sulky look.

'Aww shuddup!' She exclaimed playfully. The young girl looked at him curiously as he stared towards Yuna's hut, the same miserable look, from before, visable on his face. 'HEY! What's wrong?' The Al Bhed swatted him on the arm, trying her best to get his undivided attention back to her. He put on a bright but exaggerated fake smile and shook his head.

'Riks..' He said slowly as she looked at him in confusion, 'No one doesn't tell you anything because there's nothing to say, yeah? So don't take what Yuna said.. or in this case _didn't_ say.. too seriously 'kay?' Tidus looked towards Yuna's hut again and this time sighed, still looking depressed.

'Good way to say it!' Rikku screeched at him sarcastically then said more gently, 'So..? I'm here! Tell me what's wrong already!' He laughed nervously, shaking his head to her annoyance as she threw her arms up in the air.

'TIDUS!' She cried pleadingly, reminding him scaringly so, of Yuna when she said his name. Tidus knew he had to tell her sooner or later, so it was probably the best time and unwillingly he did.

'We got into fight..' He mumbled though making it clear enough so as the thief could hear. Rikku's eyes went huge with shock, amazement, sorry, happiness but mostly sadness. Even though Rikku loved Tidus it didn't mean she didn't have one little inch of care for her cousin!

'What happened?' She replied in the same level of voice as he had said it. Tidus shrugged not wanting to go into further detail making the annoyed girl even.. well.. _more_ annoyed.

'OK OK!' He exclaimed catching sight of Rikku's cat-like death glare.

'Yeah, you better go on!' Rikku warned him scrunching up her fist and showed it teasingly in front of his face.

He stepped back a bit before going on. 'I told her not to go.. and she got pissed at me. I feel so bad coz I didn't even try to apologise! I'm not being a good boyfriend.. I don't deserve her..' Tidus looked down at the ground embarassingly. Did he just confess that all? **(AN: **_Yep.. he did.. lolz_The green eyed girl looked at him forlornly, seeing him look so vulnerable made her just want to..

'Rikku..?' Tidus voice gasped in alarm as she captured his lips in hers, she put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. The boy put his arms around her waist and for a few seconds they were both in a position were neither of them could control. All of a sudden, as if Tidus _finally_ realised it was Rikku, as in Yuna's _cousin_, Rikku! he let go, gently pushing her away.

Shaking his head, quietly saying. 'Rikku.. I can't do this.. I can't-'

'Tidus, I love you!' The shattered Al Bhed blurted out before she could stop herself wanting him to accept her and finally return his love. The usually cocky Zanarkandian looked at her sadly, his face showing no signs of shock as if _all_ along he sort of knew.

'I love you too Rikku..' He continued in a low whisper as she started smiling at him her face filling with happiness, 'But.. not in your way.. not.. in that way..' Rikku's eyes began to water as the young man continued on. 'I love Yuna.. and only Yuna.. even if she decides to go with someone else.. even if.. something happened and we weren't together.. I love Yuna.. and I always will.. no matter where.. or what happens.. she will always be the one I love.. I love.. I love my one and only Yuna..' His voice came out loud and strong on his last words, his speech surprised him and more to the fact, Rikku! She looked on the ground her face extremely miserable, her heart feeling like it was being ripped open and torn in two. Her shoulders sagged as she felt herself being pulled into a warm brotherly embrace.

'I'm sorry Riks..' He soothed as he stroked her blonde hair while she kept on sobbing in his chest, 'I hate it how your sad but.. I can't do it.. I can't do this.. you know, Riks?' He pulled her face up so he could see her. The young theif nodded sadly, trying to crack a smile but only managing a somewhat deformed frown. She dug into his neck and kept right on crying while Tidus kept on comforting her.

'I'll always love you, Tidus.. you know..' She whispered in between hiccups. He leaned forward right next to her ear.

'I know.. Riks..' He murmured sadly still feeling bad for her sake, whilst she kept on hiccupping in his chest, 'I know..'

.x.x.x.

She closed the door in disbelief. Staring at it unblinkingly, she slumped to the ground in a heap on the floor whilst tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She knew it all along! She just was too blind and so stupid to not see! They were having an affair behind her back and he probably didn't have care about her at all!

The waterworks started working full blast as Yuna pulled her legs up to her chest and put her head on her knees, letting the unwanted tears fall. Rikku.. she couldn't believe it.. had _kissed_ Tidus.. _HER_ TIDUS! Her cousin.. _kissed_ her fiance? Didn't she care for Yuna? Didn't she give one damn thing about her? Why did he let her? Why couldn't he have stopped her and said to back off cause he's with Yuna? **(AN: **_and he did.. lolz.. but she don't know :O!) _Yuna's fists tightened, banging them on the ground as hard as she could, before standing and straightening herself up.

'I'm not letting this get to me..' She assured herself whilst the mixed emotions inside of her were totally saying something else, 'I guess now I have another reason why I want to leave!' She added her voice dripping with sarcasm as she wiped away the tears on her face.

The young summoner looked up at the clock which read 5:00 am and at that moment she decided to leave. The girl took the Commsphere on her side desk and contacted the Gullwing's airship, telling them to come to Besaid in 10 minutes so she can leave. Brother was on the other end, happily nodding at her then started shouting orders to head to Besaid immediately. The half Al Bhed switched off the Commsphere and sighed. What would Lulu think? Running away like this? Running from _them_? She could see Lulu's grim expression, saying that she was making a bad decision but Yuna shook the thought away and pulled out a bag from under her bed. Starting to angrily pull dress spheres from her drawer and shoving them inside. A few minutes later, Yuna was all ready until she heard the voice of someone she didn't want to hear for a _very_ long time.

'Yunie?' The voice repated again from the outside whilst Yuna glared at the unlocked door like she was _daring_ her cousin to come in. 'Yunie? I know your in here.. just.. I won't open the door unless you want me to! So let me _in_.. please?'

_Is there actually a choice in that?_ Yuna thought icily still glaring daggers at the door.

'Yunie.. look.. well.. um.. Tidus wanted to come here and apologise but he doesn't want to get you more upset.. that's why I'm here to try and explain it for him. So can you let me in?' The knocking and calling continued on but still Yuna didn't open the door. How dare that girl come apologising to her _for_ Tidus! Yuna sat on the bed and waited for Rikku to come bounding in. The summoner knew Rikku would give in to the temptations and break Yuna's privacy soon enough. To her surprise, after a few moments the noise stopped and got replaced by still silence.

'She won't let me in..' Rikku explained as she came walking back to the troubled Tidus, 'I'm sorry but I tried!' He shrugged like he didn't have a care in the world but his heart kept screaming 'TRY HARDER FOOL!'

'It's ok..' He said gently, trying to comfort Rikku who looked so sad with a deep frown on her face it was really creepy to the usual happy mischevious grin.

'Please don't think I'm trying to break you guys apart!' She confessed pleadingly, so he wouldn't jump to conclusions and think that she was trying to break their relationship.. even though she was hurting so badly inside. Yeah.. she finally gave up on his love but it didn't mean she'd stop hurting! He shook his head while he started grinning, a real genuine smile plastered on his face.

'Don't worry.. she'll.. forgive me.. soon..' He said in a very uncertain tone, pulling Rikku into a brotherly hug while the thought 'Or I hope so..' passed his mind. He looked up, still in the embrace and caught sight of Yuna coming there way holding.. _a bag?_

Yuna walked hurriedly passed the two who were hugging and tried her best to ignore her heart which was starting to ache real badly.

'Yuna wait!' Tidus shouted. The sound of his voice made her break into a brisk run as she could hear the soft padding of his feet somewhere distant behind her. She looked up and prayed that the airship would land onto the beach when she got there. To her luck, there it was, starting to land onto the calm blue ocean of Besaid and opening the ramp in perfect timing.

'YUNA! PLEASE WAIT!' Yuna could feel her eyes stinging as she ran up the long endless ramp, before she could even go to the top a hand pulled her back from behind, startling the already emotional girl.

'LET GO!' She screamed trying to wrench her arms free from Tidus' grasp. Her eyes was clamped tight so she didn't see the silent unexpressed tears forming in her boyfriend's eyes when he let her finally go. She stumbled back a bit, surprised that he let go so suddenly, but then steadied herself on the ramp.

'Yuna.. please.. don't go.. don't-'

But the cocky blitzer got cut of by a well deserved slap on the face by his one and only love. He touched his now reddening cheek and looked at his angry yet painful Yuna in surprise.

'Why..?'

'I saw you..' She interrupted coldly, catching sight of Rikku and Paine standing behind the ramp a few meters away onto the sandy beach, 'I saw you kiss..' She didn't finish her sentence because of how unbelievable it had looked and how unreal it had all felt when she saw them. 'I can't believe you would do that to me..' She turned around and started walking up the ramp, somewhere in her heart it was hoping that he would pull her back to him, apologising for everything and then start to cradle her in his arms lovingly while she cried on, but Yuna knew it all failed when she was, untouched, already at the top of the ramp. Something kept telling her to turn around to face them before she came back and she couldn't help but do so as the ramp creakily rose up.

Tidus was on the bottom of the ramp while beside him Rikku and Paine stood staring at Yuna, the ramp still rising steadily upwards. The summoner kept staring at Tidus, feeling like he could've at least _done_ something to stop her, but then her heart filled with new found hope when his lips mimed three words she would always remember. _I love you. _

Then _BOOM! _the ramp had closed, shutting out the bright besaidan light, the sandy beach with it's palm trees and the image of her Tidus, standing their intently watching her with his beautiful blue crying eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I hate breaking promises.. so I'm SOOO NOT gona promise I'll update next week.. but I swear to Yevon I will try! Spira's oath! Lolz.. well.. I hoped you lykt this chappie and PWEAAAZZZ review! I'd jus love to hear from ya ;P ANYwayz.. I sorta making Yuna really emotional haven't I? Well.. it's part of the plot so I can't _undo_ it! KK well.. til next chappie! I hoped u lykt it evn tho in some parts they were a bit out of character.. 


	10. Going crazy

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

DaAaMmmMz.. already _chappie** 10**_! All along I thought it would be quite a short story.. I'm glad I was wrong.. coz I'm lovin it and ur totali _maaaaad_ reviews! FANX YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH! I LOVE YOUZ.. +_coff_+ yesh.. getin emoshinalz der.. lolz.. ANYhooz ere's da chappie!  
I also want to point out that the _italics_ are thoughts.. just keeping that in mind.. oryt.. ere's da chap! Oh and also, some of the parts are not in chronological order..

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

****

'Goodbye Yuna..' Tidus murmured sadly as he and the two remaining group of YRP watched the Celsius fly off to the farplane. He sighed in heavily, making the sad and concerned Rikku lay a hand on his masculine shoulder. 'I'll be fine..' He whispered then nodded at them both and headed back to the village trying his best not to cry again like before.

Rikku frowned knowing that he definitely wasn't "fine" but let it go because she could annoyedly feel something boring into her back. The blondie turned around and came face to face with a glaring crimson eyed warrior. Her green eyes widened in fright as she stepped back while the other woman came forward menacingly.

'W-what'd I-'

'I'm not deaf, Rikku..' The goth-like girl interjected in a calm but icy tone whilst also managing to keep a blank expression on her face. The Al Bhed bit her bottom lip uncomfortably and looked on the ground feeling so small and inferior to Paine. The silver haired girl sighed exasperatedly.

'A simple explanation will do, Rikku..' She muttered her voice filled with slight irritability.

'A-About what?' Rikku mumbled uncertainly, seriously oblivious to what Paine was saying. The warrior rolled her eyes in annyance.

'About what Yuna said to Tidus..' Paine reminded a bit annoyed, still staring intently at the younger girl as if she was recording her every move. The Al Bhed looked up suddenly her face shocked, hurt and embarassed.

'I dunno what your talking about!' Rikku shouted with all her dignity, making her seem not scared even though she was pissing her pants from fright.

'Don't make me do something I would want to regret later on, Rikku..' Paine warned her dangerously and also glared at her with devil eyes. Rikku's pride fell rapidly.

'OK..' She whispered hating the moment and knowing Paine will get mad when she hears what Rikku will say next, 'Yes.. I did.. I kissed.. Tidus..'

The green eyed woman stared at Paine with half terror and half worry on her eyes. Paine had her eyes closed, so you couldn't tell what was going through her mind, **(AN:** _evn tho u nevr do no.. unless she shows u.. lolz_ but Rikku could swear on all the chocobo's in all of Spira that Paine was counting 1 to 10 very slowly in her mind.

'Now.. tell me _what_ made you do something that _idiotic_ and _careless_?' The warrior said in a calm but cutting voice which made Rikku wince everytime Paine said every word. 'Well? What was the reason of your ridiculousness?'

'I'M NOT STUPID!' Rikku declared, she was getting really impatient with Paine and felt that it was her need to stick up for herself in this crisis, 'I- I'M NOT RIDICULOUS OR.. un.. lynamacc.. un..'

'OH! Of _course_ your not, Rikku!' Paine replied her voice soaked in mockery, 'Ruf luimt E ryja ajan dryd uv cilr funtc!' Rikku glared at the silver haired woman, folding her arms and pouting her lips.

'E-YS-**_HUD_**-CDIBET!' Rikku screeched at the top of her lungs wanting to clarify it in Al Bhed as if it will be more clearer said that way. Paine was taken aback by the sudden comment but regained her posture quite easily.

'Well then.. damm sa dra naycuh fro oui geccat Tidus?' Paine shot back in her cool calm and collected voice making Rikku look down in embarassment again.

'He looked..' The Al Bhed searched for some words that didn't include "tempting" or "irresistable", 'Umm.. weak.. I guess..' Paine flung her arms wildly into the air, dissapointed at Rikku's dumb motion but not at all surprised by the Al Bhed's idiotic remark.

'He looked _weak_ so you _kissed_ him? What are you _thinking_?' Her voice raised angrily filling with repulsion and alarm, 'Didn't you even think about the consequences? About _Yuna_? For Yevon's sake, Rikku!'

'STOP! PLEASE.. zicd.. _cdub_..' To Paine's genuine dismay, tears started falling down from the Al Bhed's eyes as Rikku put her arms around her nearly bare body, trying to cover herself from the blistering wind that came out of now where. The warrior looked at the theif sadly and shook her head in dissapointment.

'Oh.. Rikku..' She muttered slowly, putting her arms around the fragile little girl like Rikku was her baby daughter, 'Tuh'd oui ryja yho lussuh cahca?' The Al Bhed's shoulders drooped a bit but she kept right on sobbing into the older girl's neck and mumbling things Paine couldn't understand.

.x.x.x.

'Thank you..' Yuna said smiling and doing the traditional prayer of Yevon. The Guado flicked his nose and dissapeared out of sight.

'You have precisely 2 hours to come forth and come back from this sacred place..' The Guado's voice sounded far away and gotten smaller. Yuna stared after his outlined figure then turned around and swallowed, her throat very dry. _Well here goes.._The summoner closed her eyes and jumped.

.x.x.x.

'Aww.. cmon bruddah!' Wakka's voice thundered through his whole hut, patting his usually cocky blonde headed friend on the back, who was lying on Yuna's mattress crying.

'Get a hold of yourself, ya!' He looked down at Tidus who still had his mess of sun kissed hair buried in Yuna's sweet smelling scented pillow. _Yuna.. why? Why.. did you have to leave? I.. I love you.. _**so**_ much.. _Tidus shoulders shook as he kept sobbing into the pillow. The Besaidan rolled his eyes in annoyance, the view he was watching was so.. unlike Tidus.. it sort of made Wakka _sick_.

'TIDUS!' Wakka shouted, placing his huge hands firmly on Tidus' shoulders and shaking him roughly back to the real world. 'Stop wallowing in yourself pity and play blitz with us if you want to take your mind of her!'

The orange haired man shook his wild hair and sighed, walking out the door to leave Tidus on the Yuna smelling mattress. A few minutes later of, _Oh Yuna.. please come back to me soon _and _I love Yuna always and forever_ thoughts, Tidus stood up mentally shaking himself free and sighed inwardly telling himself that Yuna will be back in a few days. The young man smiled as he thought this while running out the door to join the Aurochs and play his forever loving favorite game. Time for Blitz boys!

.x.x.x.

_Yuna.. Yuna.. YUNA! _The girl opened her eyes in alarm. Was she going crazy or what?

'Where.. am I?' Her voice came out sounding far away and small. She sat up and groaned loudly.

_My back.. ow.. _She winced in pain before looking around her. She saw the familiar scene of wild beautful flowers all around the floor and the few pyreflies lazily floating around her. _The farplane.. I'm really here.._

She stood up carefully, this time doing it very slowly and only getting a little pang on the bottom of her thighs. Apparently she had jumped, fell on her back and passed out for a some few minutes.

'How long has it been?' She whispered, feeling her voice crack and go a bit high pitched. She coughed and inhaled deeply. _Yuna.. you.. jumped.. then.. you.. fell? And.. everything went black.. _She shook her brunette locks, a small smile plastered on her face. _You FELL, Yuna! And you passed out.. how typical of you?_ The thought made her feel all bitter inside. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure coming through the mist fog exactly the same place where she saw Shuyin coming out of just a while back.

'Yuna..?' The voice called out as a figure of a woman came into view.

.x.x.x.

Rikku stopped sobbing into the older girl's neck as they both heard the loud calling and shouts from the Aurochs who were heading down to them for their daily routine of practising blitz. The Al Bhed wiped her moistened eyes on Paine's black leather clothes and backed away, catching sight of Paine's look of digust.

'Cunno..' She whispered as The Aurochs, as if in cue, arrived abruptly.

One of them looked at them with an annoyed expression, making Paine, who saw, raise an eyebrow and sneer at the man.

'Why are _they_ here?' The two heard quite clearly what the man had whispered to his fellow Aurochs. Paine glared at him and stepped forward, just as Wakka came walking up behind them.

'HELLO PAINE, RIKKU!' Wakka exclaimed loudly frightening some of the Aurochs who didn't see him walking behind them, 'What are you two doing here, ya?'

'We were just leaving..' Paine said calmly nodding at the orange haired man, grabbed the whimpering Rikku's wrist and headed back to the village.

'OK..' Wakka said watching them leave hurriedly, he turned to the Aurochs and looked at the most likely blitzer who would annoy someone, 'What did you say, ya?'

'Nothin' Capn!' He shouted, also giving the salute. His team mates started running into the sea and he in turn also, in a quick manner, to Wakka's suspicion.

.x.x.x.

'OWW!' The Al Bhed screamed out as Paine's grip tightened on her wrist, 'Could you _please_ let go now?' The warrior shot Rikku an icy glare, which unfortunately the blondie did not see, but still followed the theif's order.

'Wow.. you listened to me!' The Al Bhed gushed without a hint of sarcasm in her voice, to Paine's confusion and curiosity. The warrior watched on silently at Rikku who was jumping and prancing all around Paine whilst shouting at the top of her lungs: 'DR. P LISTENED TO ME!' After about a few bewildered looks from some Besaidan bystanders, Paine managed to shut the girl's screaming by slamming her foot down on Rikku's toe. The Al Bhed's reaction was not a good one and the whole situation got a whole lot worse.

'OW, OW, OWWW!' She squealed in a really high pitched tone making Paine cover her ears, 'OWWIIEEEE!'

'SHUT UP!' Paine growled whilst her red eyes blazed like a firey furnace. Rikku took one at Paine's flaring nostrils and death glaring eyes, gave a silent whimper and obediently did as she was told. The silver woman smirked a bit and continued on her way back to the village, the hurting Rikku tagging along behind her.

.x.x.x.

'Mom?' Yuna whispered in disbelief watching the woman's green eyes twinkle and shimmer at the word, 'I- Is that.. really _you_?' The woman smiled, showing two rows of white teeth, and nodded.

'Yes dear, that is me!' She exclaimed in a playful happy tone which reminded Yuna of.. _Rikku_. She tightened her fists and shook away the thought. _Later.. deal with it later.._

'Oh, how you've grown!' Yuna's mother said in a half proud- half sad tone also interrupting her daughter's thoughts. Yuna smiled whilst her mother came up to her and checked her out. Her mom wolf whistled making Yuna blush a tiny bit.

'No wonder, that young man, picked you, dear!'

Yuna looked at her in confusion. 'What young-'

'Tidus.. yes.. I'm sure that was his name.. well, I _think_ that was his name..'

'Yes that is his name my lady..' The mother and daughter turned to the source of the voice. Yuna's mother smiled knowingly at her Lord whilst Yuna just had her mouth hanging open.

'Father?' She whispered watching the grand looking man walk up to her in a swift orderly fashion. He smiled and nodded.

'Oh my Yevon..' He whispered in awe, looking his daughter up and down whilse she blushed profusely, 'Yuna.. how you've changed!'

'Well of course, Braska! It's been, what? Around 15 years since you last saw her!' Yuna's mother replied but also had to agree that their daughter had changed.

'Were so proud of you, Yuna..' Lord Braska exclaimed, 'We heard from Tidus that you had forever defeated sin.' Yuna's mother squeezed Yuna on the shoulder reassuringly.

'My little girl.. vuikrd ceh! Ur ruf pnyja uv oui, Yuna!' Yuna's mother exclaimed in a proud voice. Yuna looked down embarassingly at the same time as her father did. Yuna's mother looked at Yuna then to Lord Braska with her eyebrows raised.

'I see, you did not teach her Al Bhed, I presume?' The woman asked directing the question to her husband.

'Sorry, my Lady..' He whispered still looking down though Yuna was just staring at them both with surprise and interest etched onto her face. 'I was meaning to, but-'

'Braska! You can be so serious at times, dear!' The Al Bhed laughed making her shoulders shake, 'Come on! Your daughter's here!' The man blushed profusely, exactly the same way as Yuna always did. Yuna couldn't help but smile, in so many ways, she was so much like her father.

'Well, Yuna.. what is your reason of coming here?' Lord Braska asked her so the attention would shift back to his daughter.

'Braska!' His Lady warned shifting into 'Serious Mother and wife' gear, 'Don't be rude!'

He shook his head. 'No I did not mean it that way my Lady,' He continued in his grand voice, 'I was only enquiring why she came here for, either than visiting us.' Yuna's mother nodded and turned to the amused Yuna, she was getting quite used to her parents voices.

'So dear.. is there another reason for your visit to the farplane?'

Yuna didn't speak for a moment then she nodded. 'Yes, actually, there is..' Her parents turned to her, concern and worry written all over their faces.

'Did something happen?' Lord Braska asked in a very troubled tone.

'The Al Bhed.. my people.. is there something that I need to know about?' Yuna's mother asked frightened all of sudden, looking like she wa son the verge of tears. Yuna shook her head vigourously.

'No.. no bad news at all..' Yuna explained then she heard soft sighs coming from them, 'I.. well..'

'What is it, dear?' Yuna's mother asked placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder, 'Is it personal problems?' Yuna went silent for a moment. Did she want to tell her mother that her mother's brother's daughter kissed _her_ boyfriend? Should she? Would she?

'Yuna?' The summoner looked up suddenly then caught sight of her parents anxious faces. She forced a smile and shook her head.

'I'm getting married!' She exclaimed in her most forced happy tone. Yuna's mother jumped up and down, and clapped her hands together merrily. Lord Braska shook his head in disbelief.

'I can not believe it..' He whispered putting his arms around his beautiful daughter.

'Same here!' Yuna's mother exclaimed excitedly still jumping around like a hyper-active yoyo. She stopped all of a sudden and faced Yuna, a serious expression on her face. 'Our daughter's growing up, dear..' She breathed directing the question to Braska but looking straight into her daughter's eyes. Lord Braska nodded brightly and agreed without a doubt.

'I wish you would come to see..' Yuna said sadly. Yuna's mother shook her head seriously.

'No dear.. don't say that.. at least we know about this! And were happy for you!'

'Yes, Yuna.. your mother's right.. we are very happy but still a bit shocked of the news..'

Yuna smiled. 'Thank you for understanding..' The summoner said, 'But I must be going now..' Her parents nodded and smiled as their daughter waved at them whilst walking off.

'WAIT, WHO IS YOUR GROOM, DEAR?' Yuna's mother screamed in question, her voice echoed loudly through the farplane. _Tidus.._ Yuna thought but did not say.

* * *

**A/N: **HEYOOZ! PWEEZ review! And I hoped you lykt.. well.. maybe, LOVED dis chappie! Coz I really enjoyed writing it! KK.. I'll be updating soon.. until then.. REVIEW PPLZ! Lolz..

**Translations**

un.. lynamacc.. un.. - _or.. careless.. or.._

Ruf luimt E ryja ajan dryd uv cilr funtc! - _How could I have ever that of such words!_

E-YS-**_HUD_**-CDIBET! - _I-AM-_**NOT**_-STUPID!_

damm sa dra naycuh fro oui geccat (Tidus) - _tell me the reason why you kissed (Tidus)_

zicd.. cdub.. - _just.. _stop

Tuh'd oui ryja yho lussuh cahca? - _Don't you have any common sense?_

vuikrd ceh! Ur ruf pnyja uv oui, (Yuna) - _fought sin! Oh how brave of you, (Yuna)_


	11. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it!

Ok.. this is gona sound reali dumb n stupid but.. I don't realy have a plot.. but like.. umz.. at the start I was like.. "yeh I totali got this.. I no wat to do!" but now im so stuk.. so lyk if the chappie seems a bit stuft.. yeh I don't reali have a plot! SORI PEEPZ lolz..! Dat's why lately.. I have bin rytn late.. coz im sorta out of ideas.. IM REAL SORI GUYS! Oh yeh.. and the scene with Tidus on the beach is the next day from the other chappie.. confusing? Yes, sori guys! Ok well in other words.. the first paragraph is like a continuous of last chappie.. oryt that explains it, lolz! Okz enuff of that.. well here's the long awaited 11!

_PS: there is a lot of dreaming and/or flaskbacks in this chap ! _

* * *

****

**_Chapter 11_**

The girl tossed and turned then finally let herself sit up. She turned her head and looked out on the bedside window of the hotelroom. She sighed, putting a leftover brown lock from her face to her ear and watched a teenaged Guado couple walk down below. The moonlight hit her bi-colored eyes as they looked from the couple and up towards the Spiran sky. She pulled the thin blanket more closer to her chest, trying her best to produce heat from the cold Guadosolam atmosphere and watched on silently at the sight of the night sky, thinking of _him _**(AN: who else? lol)**.

.x.x.x.

Tidus took her hand and smiled. Caressing it lovingly and making the young woman feel all fluttery inside.

'I love you Rikku..' The green-eyed girl smiled happily as he leaned into her and kissed her softly on the neck. He put tiny tender trails of kisses, starting from her neck and up to her now reddening cheeks.

'Stop it!' She squealed in a playful manner but loving every moment and every gentle touch.

'W-What are y-y-you d-doing T-Tidus!' She screamed feeling very scared and also excited as his face smirked and started stripping her clothes off.

'OH WAKE UP!' Paine screamed, startling the dazed Al Bhed. Rikku opened her eyes in confusion, it was a dream? _NOOO! _**(AN: just bcoz she was finally over the fact he doesn't love her.. doesn't mean she still fantasizes:P)**'GET UP YOU DAMNED AL BHED!' Paine shouted in Rikku's tired face.

The shocked girl covered her ears and pouted. 'Lemme sleeeeep!' She whined falling back onto the mattress thinking of her beautiful dream with Tidus.

Paine rolled her eyes in annoyance and tapped her foot on the ground impatiently. 'GET UP _NOW_! Or else..'

'Or else what!' Rikku asked in a muffled voice because her head was deep into the pillow.

'Or else I will _personally_ kick you out, Rikku..' The familiar calm voice said out of nowhere.

Rikku sat up suddenly and _finally_ remembered that she was sleeping in Lulu's hut _and_ sleeping on _Yuna's_ little bed! Maybe some of Yuna's thoughts and dreams had somehow got into Rikku's head? Maybe that's why she had dreamed of Tidus!

'So, get _up_, Rikku! I need to do a job here..' Paine added whilst Rikku groggily stood and headed to the bamboo woven couch. Paine reached over to start folding the sheets and blankets of Yuna's.

'Whatcha doing that for, Dr. P?' Rikku asked through sighs, watching with half interest at Paine's folds.

'She is doing a job for me, Rikku..' Lulu stated simply in a matter-of-fact voice whilst Paine continued on doing her "job".

Rikku's face screwed up into a confused and annoyed form.'Why can't you do it yourself?' Rikku asked staring at Lulu accusingly.

Paine wheeled her head around dramatically and glared at Rikku with a _what-in-the-farplane-made-you-say-such-a-dumb-thing?_ look.

Lulu chuckled not at all angry at Rikku's rude comment. 'Let's just say.. I'm too tired and I'm getting _too_ old!'

Rikku laughed, shaking her head and staring at the raven-haired woman up and down as if she was a young man checking Lulu out. 'You call _that_ old!' Rikku said not in an inquiring voice.

Lulu laughed along too and shrugged.

'Finished.' Paine stated after she propped the last folded blanket on the top of the other. The warrior turned around whilst wiping her brow, 'How'd I go?'

'Your hired.' Lulu said simply, only taking one look at the mattress, and smiled warmly in Paine's direction.

.x.x.x.

Tidus propped himself up on one elbow, grazing the bit of sand under him. He sighed, looking up towards the sky, the usual orangey-pinkness covered by the dark threatening clouds. _Come back Yuna.. I'm missing you already.._ He smiled sadly and let his head fall onto the sand.

'YO TIDUS!' The young blitzer looked up to see Wakka walking up to him. 'Were heading back now bruddah.. it's gonna rain, ya!' Tidus shrugged like he didn't care and put his head back down, facing the other way so as not to see Wakka's annoyed face. The Besaidan wasn't up for any arguments, so he shrugged as well.

'OK, bruddah.. well, you go think things out.. Aurochs and I will be going now, ya?' He stated before turning around to leave.

Tidus closed his blue eyes and sighed. The tide was rising and the waves kept licking his feet. He jerked away in an irritated fashion and opened his eyes.

'Yuna..?'

The brunnette looked down at him and smiled at his shocked expression.

'But.. but.. the farplane.. the.. few _days_..?' Her smile got wider as his face screws up in immense confusion.

She sits down next to him, grabbing his hand and putting it to her heart. 'I couldn't leave.. I couldn't leave _you_, Tidus..' She whispered switching her gaze from him to the somehow normal looking orangey-pink sky.

The cocky young man smiles as he feels tears spring into his eyes. The girl turn towards him and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

'Yuna, I love you!' He screams in horror as she starts to dissapear. The summoner smiles and whispers a soft 'bye' before fading away.

Tidus feels his heart breaking as his eyes started filling so much with tears that his vision got blurry.

'YUNA!' He shouted at the top his lungs. He sat bolt right up and he felt his hands were sweating. He looked around him in confusion. 'Yuna..?' He whipers in bare silence. _It was a dream.._

_WHOOSH! _The Zanarkandian looked up to see the celius flying about 100 metres above the ocean. His eyes grew wide as it quickly sped down, after only a few seconds it landed onto the shallow sea of Besaid.

The ramp opened up and Yuna raced out. She couldn't handle being alone anymore. Being away from _him_. The man she was looking at right now. The blonde headed boy who had captured her heart all those years ago. The brunette fought back the tears as Tidus opened his arms, him to weak to not keep in his own tears.

For a fleeting moment, something in the back of her mind told her she was going to go through him like before, but when she felt his warm tender arms wrap around her, the stupid idea dissapeared.

'Your back..' He whispered silently. The girl smiled as he grabbed onto her tighter. 'Don't ever leave..'

Yuna looked up at his tanned face and kissed him. A long passionate loving kiss. They pulled back to take a breath and she took the chance to say it.

'Tidus.. I want to get married now..' Yuna said whilst the airship rose once again up into the sky. He gave her a confused look.

'Aren't we?' He asked stupidly. The summoner smiled widely whilst shaking her head. Tidus sat down on the soft sand and pulled Yuna down with him. 'Then.. you _mean_..?'

'Yes..' Yuna said looking up towards the darkening sky. Tidus eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'Y-you _really_ mean it, Yuna!' He asks in shock and excitement like the first time she said that she would agree to marry him, 'Don't tell me your joking!' Tidus looked down onto his palms all of a sudden, looking terribly depressed.

'I am certainly not!' Yuna exclaimed putting her arms Tidus' neck and forcing him to lie back as she went on top, 'How could you not believe your Lady?' She asks in a mock hurt voice.

He laughed and turns her on her back so _he_ is suddenly on top.

'I do!' The young man admits quickly, 'Just checking!' He laughs and falls onto Yuna's side, holding his stomache from all the pain of laughing it was causing.

Yuna pouted and started to tickle his sides.

The blitzer stopped laughing immediately and looked at Yuna's amused face who was still trying to make him laugh again.

'I'm not a tickley person, Yuna..' He said in a serious tone with a serious face to match with it.

The brunnette stopped, making Tidus grin suddenly.

'But..' He said slowly eyeing her up and down with a sly grin, which frightened Yuna just a tiny bit, '_YOU_ ARE!'

'Oh, n-no you don't!' She screamed as Tidus reached to her and tried touching her sides.

The summoner stood up quickly and started running out to the water.

'DON'T YOU _DARE_ TIDUS!' She screamed, as he raced after her with a big wide smile on his lips.

'I'm comin' to get you!' He replied making her squeal and go deeper into the sea.

After a few minutes of running(or swimming) in the shallow part of the sea, Yuna got out and lied down onto the sand panting like crazy.

Tidus came after a few seconds and lay down next to her. Clearly not tired at all.

'You sound like you just been-'

'NO DON'T SAY THAT!' She shouted in horror, shutting her hand onto his mouth quickly.

He gave her a confused look and then started laughing finally realising what she meant.

'I wasn't gonna say _that_ Yuna!' The brunette blushed and looked down embarassingly.

The cocky blitzer smiled and put his arms around her in a comforting way. 'Your so cute when your embarassed..' He said in an affectionate voice which made her blush more redder.

'Then what _were_ you going to say?'

Tidus looked lost for a moment. 'I forgot..' She frowned and slapped him playfully on the arm. 'I'm serious Yuna!' She shook her head and kissed him lightly on the nose.

'I believe you, don't worry..' She whispered making him smirk happily.

.x.x.x.

'Married? Now?' Lulu asked in surprise as she watched the couple cuddle once again, 'Are you two sure? What made you come to this decision so quickly?'

Yuna shrugged carelessly and kissed Tidus on the cheek which made Lulu slightly annoyed. The black mage coughed loudly getting the couple's attention again.

'_When_?' She snapped her impatient side taking over.

'Just then..' Tidus said filling in for Yuna who was seductively nibbling the side of his ear. Wakka stared at them in disgust.

'Hey, hey! Save that til later, ya!' Yuna suddenly let go of Tidus and looked down in embarassment.

'Yuna.. how.. are you sure about this?' Lulu questioned only wanting what's best for the summoner.

The brunette nodded quickly. 'Yes! I.. I haven't been more more sure about anything in my entire life.. um.. I think..' The young girl laughed a bit nervously making Tidus grab her hand in comfort.

The black mage smiled sadly, _oh how Yuna is growing up!_ 'Very well then!' She exclaimed, clasping her hands together and turning to her beaming husband, 'Wakka, would you please gather our people? The preparations have to begin today..'

The Besaid man nodded, knowing it was more an order than a question, and headed out the door immediately. The mage turned to the couple with a smile.

'While we are helping decorate and help for the wedding.. me and a few of my friends are also hosting you two an engagement party.. so get yourselves ready later!'

'What?' Yuna asked in awe, 'Lulu.. you, you shouldn't have!' Lulu motioned the brunette with the flick of her hand and said not to worry.

'It's nothing, Yuna! Now you go and dress up for the party while we set it all up.. Tidus you come with me..'

'What? Huh? Why?' Tidus asked with annoyance as Lulu grabbed him and pulled him to the other room.

Yuna smiled and giggled whilst walking out the door as she heard Lulu's voice. 'You are seriously not wearing that outfit to the party are you?'

.x.x.x.

'YUNIE!' The brunette froze from shutting her door. Oh how much Yuna wanted to slap Rikku right now! The summoner was frightened that if she saw her Al Bhed cousin, she might do something she'd definitely regret later and so, when Yuna turned around, her eyes were closed tightly, just in case. A sudden hand grasped the brunette's shoulder making her scream in shock. Her eyes quickly flicked open and she saw no other than..

'Paine?'

The warrior looked at her grimly. 'Rikku told me that it was her fault not Tidus' about.. the _situation_.'

Yuna sighed silently in slight exasperation. 'It is ok.. I could never really be mad at her.. I couldn't.. but she should have explained it herself!'

Paine nodded in agreement whilst they heard an annoyed scream. 'That's not what I told you to say, Dr.P!'

The warrior rolled her eyes and Yuna just smiled a bit as she caught sight of Rikku popping out from the trees and walking towards them.

The blonde swallowed a bit as she came up to them. 'Uh.. hiya, Yunie! Um..' Rikku was dumbfounded, she did not know what to say!

'It's alright..' Yuna whispered trying to avoid her cousin's emerald eyes still feeling a bit infuriated when she remembered the scene, 'Just.. _please_.. for my sake.. please don't do it again..'

The Al Bhed nodded her head like it was trying to jump out from her neck. 'Never! Never ever ever ever! I promise on all the chocobos in Spira!' This made Yuna raise her eyebrow, 'Um.. then, I promise on my Al Bhedity!' The summoner laughed making Rikku laugh too whilst Paine just stood behind them with a slightly amused face.

'I'm sorry Yunie! I'm so so sorry!' The theif kept repeating her apologies after they stopped laughing. Yuna looked at her now crying cousin and pulled Rikku into a warm hug.

'Shh.. don't worry..' Yuna soothed stroking Rikku's blonde hair whilst the theif cried into Yuna's neck, 'Oh cmon Rikku! You should be happy! I'm supposed to be the one that's crying!' The summoner joked and tried laughing so as to lighten the mood but her cousin just kept right on crying.

'I'M SO SORRY!' Paine rolled her eyes making Yuna giggle a bit.

'It's OK! I told you already Rikku! It's seriously ok now..'

The blondie looked up with her moistened green eyes, at the calm looking Yuna. 'Dryhg oui, Yunie..' Rikku whispered, 'I don't deserve your Ok.. but I'm so thankful!' The Al Bhed's sad tragic face turned back into a bright chirpy beautiful one. Yuna grinned back, knowing what that meant, and patted Rikku on the head.

'You OK now?' Rikku nodded happily. 'Good! Now let's all go to me and Tidus' engagement party on the beach!' The theif started squealing happily and started running to the beach. Yuna turned around in curiosity.

'Are you coming Paine?' The warrior nodded making Yuna start to walk back.

'Yuna?'

The brunette turned around in question.

'The dumb blonde said before she's happy for you and Tidus.. even though she is still slightly heartbroken.. she said that she would try be happy on your wedding day..' Yuna sighed sadly but tried keeping a straight face on, trying her best to smile.

'Thank you for saying that, Paine.' The red eyed woman grunted and walked past Yuna towards the beach.

Yuna sighed once again, finally letting out her tears. The girl sunk to the ground, leaning her back onto her door and hugged her knees to her chest for comfort. _Yevon.. I wish my parents were here.. _The summoner looked up at the starry night, it seemed like just yesterday she was trying to find Tidus.

'I can't wait..' She whispered under her breath, wiping off a few tears from her cheeks, and continued to watch the night sky, 'I can't wait to stay with you forever, Tidus..' Yuna smiled a bit and got up. It was time for the engagement party!

.x.x.x.

'Raise your glasses, ya!' Wakka exclaimed to everyone who was all outside and surrounding a huge furnace on the sand. They all did so making the Besaidan man laugh heartily. 'OK.. Lulu?'

The black mage thanked him, stood up as he sat down, and cleared her throat. 'This celebration is in the commemoration of Yuna and Tidus wedding! Please give a round of applause for this couple!' Yuna and Tidus stood up with happy smiles on their faces as the Besaidans erupted with whoops and cheers. The summoner blushed profusely, looking around at her people who were all smiling and giving them a standing ovation.

Tidus raised his hand up, a sign to stop, making them quiet down a bit. 'Thank you, thank _you_!' He shouted then suddenly looked towards the night sky, 'I'd just like to thank.. my mom, my fans, the Aurochs..' Everone started laughing as he continued down the list.

'OK, TIDUS!' Rikku screamed interrupting him as he got past her name, 'It's.. EATING TIME people of _Besaid_!' They all cheered making Rikku grin widely, and dug into the food, stuffing themselves like pigs who haven't been fed for years.

* * *

**A/N:** the next chap's the last EVER! awww can u bliv it? lolz.. coz u got to:DD newaiz hoped u lykt this chappie.. it was abit short but evn tho i want u to review ples! i wud be _soooo_ hapi! thnx agn..! byeeeee!


	12. Finally our story

**Disclaimer:**dont own it! ((las tym so dw :P)

LAST CHAP PPL! READ ON AND PLS REVIEW! THNX U TO ALL! I LOVE YA! ((speshool thnx r on the bottom))

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Three days after.._

_KNOCK KNOCK!_ Yuna turned around from fixing the white cover that was on her face, her gaze meeting the door.

'Yunie? Can I come in?' The brunette nodded then suddenly realised that no one was there to actually see her nod. She giggled to herself, she felt so excited!

'Why are you laughing?' Rikku's annoyed voice came from the other side of the door.

'Nothing!' Yuna exclaimed with a wide smile as she went over to open it for Rikku.

'Wow..' They both whispered under their breaths as they looked at each other in awe.

'What are you talking 'bout Yunie! _Look_ at you, your-'

'Beautiful!' Yuna exclaimed finishing the sentence though it was directed to Rikku. The Al Bhed blushed.

'Pffttt! Not compared to you!' The Thief said looking Yuna up and down making the summoner, this time, blush red.

Yuna had on a long velvet white garment, the material reached all the way from her to the other side of the room! She had on white gloves to match with her dress, and the gloves reached up to her elbows. The brunette was wearing no makeup on, which Tidus ordered her not to because he wanted her to look perfect the way she was. On Yuna's feet she wore transparent glass high heels and wherever she stepped on it made a small _chink. _Yuna's hair was pulled back also, to reveal her pure white face and on each side of her face small white flower clips were placed on her hair to make it stay put. Her face was covered though with the white veil she was fixing onto her head before.

'Nice..' Rikku said in a mock slick voice nodding her head in a seductive way. Yuna giggled.

'No but I'm serious Rikku! You look amazing!' Yuna gushed her insides were fluttering happily.

Rikku giggled. 'You think so?' Yuna nodded in approval and started checking her cousin out.

The Al Bhed had on a yellow dress with light green flowers all over, Rikku had protested she wouldn't wear the pink dress unless it was somehow dyed into yellow. Whilst Yuna's dress just flowed down easily giving the brunette a nice angelic touch, the dress on Rikku hugged her hips and showed off her beautful curves. The yellow dress started from the tops of her bosoms and down to her knees. She had also made a fuss that her dress had to be short too. Rikku had put her hair down, with no braids, she had a pink rose on her left ear and her hair was straightened. The Al Bhed had put on a light red lipgloss on and a little bit of foundation on her cheeks. The blonde head was also wearing cute flat green shoes to match with the dress.

'Dryhg oui Yuna!' The theif exclaimed happily and looked onto her fake watch, 'But we really gotta be going..'

'Yes, we have to go now they are waiting, Yuna..' YR looked up to see the third part of their group and both gasped in shock. Paine rolled her eyes but inside she felt _really_ uncomfortable.

'Oh my..' Yuna whispered staring at Paine while her bi-colored eyes were protruding out of her sockets.

Rikku managed to surpress a laugh but instead let out a half snort. 'Well.. I didn't think you'd actually _wear_ the dress Dr. P!'

'Shut up!' Paine hissed though she was going a bit pink. Yuna and Rikku giggled like two teenage girls who had crushes.

The warrior had on a red satin dress, which her two friends had suggested for her to wear. It crossed at the front, coming from the back of her neck down to the front. The crimson dress was a bit revealing and so, Paine had put a black thin velvet scarf to cover most of her skin. She had told them, that if she wore high heeled stilletos at the wedding, she would instantly chop their heads off and so they gave her black leather boots which were knee high. The warrior didn't care about make up and so she just left her face the way it was, just like Yuna.

'You look stupid with that on!' Rikku shouted finally starting to laugh her head off, 'Take that black thing off!'

'NO!' Paine growled holding tightly on the scarf that was covering her.. female part. **(A/N: that sounds wrong.. LOL :P)**

The thief pouted. 'FINE! Then just wear-'

'I am _not_ wearing that pink flower..' Paine interjected coldly.

'You don't have to!' Yuna quickly said grabbing the flower that her cousin was going to put on Paine's ear. The brunette gave Rikku a piercing stare and smiled happily again.

'Ok then!' She exclaimed clasping her hands together, 'Oh, Yevon!' Yuna fell to the ground and started breathing hard.

'What's wrong?' Rikku asked in a very worried tone as she quickly sat besides the jittery summoner.

'She's getting cold feet..'

Rikku gasped. 'What? No wonder! Let's get those shoes off.. Paine! Get me a hot water bottle!' Yuna laughed though she couldn't stop herself from sounding nervous.

The warrior rolled her eyes. 'Why do I even bother?' She asked quietly to herself.

'No, no Rikku! "Cold feet" is a metaphor!' Yuna explained gently as her cousin was trying to take the glass slippers off of Yuna's feet. The Al Bhed looked at Yuna with a confused face.

The brunette explained gently. 'Um.. well, "cold feet" is like saying.. your nervous or doubting or.. having second thoughts about something.'

Rikku gasped again. 'Y-you mean.. your having second thoughts about the wedding?'

Yuna shook her head violently. 'Then why did Paine say that then?' Rikku asked giving the said woman a glare.

Paine sighed heavily. 'It was only a suggestion.. maybe Yuna's just overwelmed by the whole wedding situation..'

'Whatever!' Rikku retorted sneering at the red-eyed woman.

'YUNA!' They all turned to the raven-haired mage who was puffing wildly, 'Get to the temple now!' Yuna bit her lip and stood up, her insides flipping from side to side.

'Wow Lulu!' Rikku exclaimed, 'You look hot!' Lulu smiled but hurried them out whilst Rikku kept commenting on the mage's dress.

.x.x.x.

'I take this ring, as a token of my love for you, Yuna..' Tidus continued whilst some tears started falling from his azure eyes, 'I will always take care of you in sickness and in health.. in our everyday living with each other.. I will always love you.. and this ring is to remind you that I will always be with you wherever you are.. I will always be your guardian always and forever..'

The cocky man smiled with true happiness as he slipped the diamond studded ring onto Yuna's small finger. The girl was smiling too, joyful tears also falling from her bi-colored eyes and she also took the other ring from the ring bearer who was the little lispy boy from before.

'Sorry for sounding a bit corny..' Tidus whispered to Yuna in a cheeky voice before she started her own speech. Yuna shook her head with a smile and nearly laughed, though the Zanarkand man could not see since her face was still covered with the white veil.

'Tidus.. I love you with all my being, my heart and soul.. this ring is a promise to always be with you and love you.. no matter what may happen.. things will never be the same if I had never met you on my pilgrimage..' She smiled happily and continued on, 'This ring is also a symbol of love.. so even if we fight.. and I might not speak to you for awhile.. this ring will remind me that I will always care..' Tidus and among others in the crowd laughed heartily making Yuna smile as she put the other ring on Tidus' tanned finger.

The priest man**(A/N: Sori.. I don't know what to call it/him.. :S) **coughed loudly, wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and clapped his hands together, whilst looking at the couple standing in front of him.

'You may now-'

'Finally!' Tidus leaned over and raised the veil from Yuna's face. 'Wow..'

Yuna blushed a shade of red and pouted playfully. 'Aren't you going to kiss me now?'

Everyone started laughing at the couples comments. 'KISS HER ALREADY, TI!' Everyone looked towards the bubbly Rikku who was grinning widely at them and nodding, 'COME ON!'

Tidus laughed again and turned back to the expectant Yuna. 'May I-'

The Al Bhed squealed starting to clap as everyone saw Yuna capture Tidus' lips with hers. They pulled back and Tidus.. was _blushing_! Rikku wolf whistled and the wedding march started playing.

'May I announce the newly wedded couple..' The priest man declared, 'LADY YUNA AND SIR TIDUS!'

Everyone erupted with applause and stood up to give the couple a standing ovation.

"Lady" Yuna turned to the crowd with a smile and started waving happily. Tidus pecked her on the cheek, making her blush and started waving too.

.x.x.x.

'Congratulations..' Yuna and Tidus turned towards a white haired man who was holding a gift.

'Oh, hello Sir Baralai!' Yuna exclaimed and bowed to him whilst Tidus just stood their looking lost.

'May I add.. you two.. you guys were _very_ funny in the wedding ceremony..' He started laughing.

'Yeah, we were.. but, yeah.. that's just us!' Tidus said proudly and put his arm around the red faced summoner. Baralai smiled at them then suddenly caught sight of Paine in the red dress, from across the room.

'Excuse me.. I need to go somewhere..' He bowed and headed over to the warrior.

Suddenly the room was filled with a beautful familiar melodic song.

'This song.. is dedicated to the newly weds!' Rikku exclaimed, she was the host for the reception and also the DJ. Lenne's voice started singing.

'This.. this is the song.. that I sang.. with lenne..' Yuna whispered in Tidus ear, remembering vividly of that tragic day.

The cocky man smiled. 'Well, you know.. it sounds nice.. and I betcha that your voice sounds awesome. So.. can you sing along with it.. whilst.. you dance with your _new_ man?' Yuna blushed a shade of red and nodded. Tidus pulled her close to his torso as he put his arms around her waist and she in turn put her's around his neck, leaning close to his ear.

She picked up where the song left off and started singing sweetly in a soft gentle voice into Tidus' ear.

_Your words were like a dream.._

_But dreams could never fall me_

_Not that easily.._

Tidus smiled and held her more tightly onto his wife as some of their other friends started dancing near them.

_I acted so distant then,_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left.._

'Yeah, you didn't.. you just said "I love you.."' Tidus whispered sadly into the summoner's ear. She stopped suddenly, gave a sad smile as some tears started falling from her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

_You'll fight your battles far from me.._

_Far too easily.._

_Save your tears cause I'll come back,_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door.._

'I love you, Yuna.. you know that.. I always will..' Yuna put her head on his broad shoulder and kept on singing whilst more tears started falling.

_But still I swore,_

_To hide the pain while I turned back the pages_

_Shouting might've been the answer.._

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?_

'I would've died, Yuna.. I would've died inside..' Yuna started sobbing, receiving a few worried glances from Lulu and Wakka who were dancing next to them.

'I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for making you cry.. I can't stand it when you cry.. it really hurts me.. I'm sorry, Yuna..' Tidus whispered softly in a hurt voice as Yuna gripped onto him like she was afraid he would dissapear once again.

'Never leave me, Tidus.. _please_ just promise me that..'

The young blonde man didn't say anything for a moment. 'I.. I can't.. I'm sorry Yuna.. but I can't.. I can't make a promise that I might break.. you wouldn't trust me after that.. it's up to the fayth, I guess..'

Yuna nodded. 'I understand..' She mumbled sadly.

Tidus sighed and put her chin up so they could look directly at each other. 'You know Yuna.. if I knew I wouldn't leave you.. you'd know that I would promise, right?' Yuna nodded and tried cracking a smile but failed miserably.

'I know..' She whispered then lay her head back on his shoulder. He smiled sadly and started swaying to the music as she started singing again.

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever.._

Suddenly the music came to a stop.

'Ok peeps! That's enough of that one!' Rikku piped up eyeing her cousin then back to the surprised and confused crowd, 'Next song!'

Tidus let go of Yuna and brought her to a nearby table as the next song came on.

'You 'kay?' Rikku asked as she walked up to them and sat down next to Yuna.

Yuna forced a smile and nodded. 'Yes, I'm fine.. where's Paine?'

Rikku giggled and pointed to the dancefloor where Paine was standing awkwardly, with Baralai who was trying to dance with her. They all started laughing and Paine caught them staring her way.

'Help me!' Her lips mimed as Baralai struck a pose.

The Al Bhed shook her head and gave Paine a superior smirk, receiving a glare back from the warrior.

'Hey, Cid's girl!' Rikku's eyes went wide with shock as two hands were placed on her shoulder making her force to turn around.

'Gippal?' She squeaked in fright.

He smirked. 'Yeah! That's me! Wanna dance?' Before the shocked young girl could reply back, Gippal had already pulled her to the dancefloor and forced her close to him. The Al Bhed directed a fake puking face to Yuna and got hit lightly on the head by Gippal, the summoner laughed as she stared at all her friends dancing.

'You know.. when I first saw you.. after all those years.. I didn't know it was you..'

Yuna turned towards him with a quizical look. 'I thought I'd lost my Yuna..' He whispered in a sad voice as he looked down onto his hands, 'Man.. this suit is making me really itch now..'

Yuna chuckled a bit then quickly turned serious. 'What do you mean you lost your Yuna?'

'Uhh.. cause.. you changed!' He exclaimed nervously, 'And.. that's why.. you know..'

She nodded. 'Yes.. but you'll never lose me.. no matter how much I change..'

He smiled and cupped her cheek with his warm hand. 'Yeah, I know.. cause you'll always be mine..'

She shook her head and pushed him away suddenly to his surprise. 'No way! _You'll_ always be _mine_!' She exclaimed playfully.

He chuckled then stood up to stretch. 'Come on let's go change! You must be really tired wearing those shoes.' He pointed at her high heeled glass shoes. She nodded, also standing up and grabbed his neck.

'Carry me to our new hut my husband!' She proclaimed jumping onto him.

He laughed and pulled her up, bridal style**(A/N: got that word from Rikku's twin :P love ya girl!) **carrying her out the doors.

.x.x.x.

_9 months later.._

'Mmmm...' Yuna whispered feeling sleepy but _very_ happy that Tidus was still in solid form. Her head was on her husband's shoulder and they were lying on the beach near Besaid, watching the soft lapping of the waves tickle their feet.  
Tidus leaned over and kissed Yuna on the head, still glad that he was back and still wondering how he returned all those months ago. Though, he was definitely fine without knowing.. he just hoped he wouldn't dissapear and hurt Yuna for the second time.

'Yuna...' He whispered accidentally waking her up from her gentle sleep. She looked up at him with her bi-colored eyes, her face asking a question.

'I...' Tidus started, looking up towards the nice cloud-less sky, 'I was wondering.. if you.. I don't know..' He looked down at his gloved hands and didn't finish his sentence.

Yuna straightened up and tilted her head a bit to see a clear view of his face.

'Hmm? What is it? What did you want to ask?'

He shook his head quickly. 'I just.. have a really weird feeling that we did this before..'

The brunette giggled a bit. 'Me too!' She exclaimed, 'It's like.. dejavu or something!' They both smiled at each other. 'OH!' Yuna looked down onto her bulging stomache, touching it very lightly, 'It kicked!'

The blitzer man grinned widely and also put his hand over his wife's stomache. 'Wow, your right!'

She sighed happily as he put his ear onto it. 'I think I can hear something..' He whispered.

'Hmm?'

'It's saying.. "lemme out mom! It's so stuffy in here!"'

The pregnant woman started laughing out loudly. 'T-T-Tidus!'

He grinned in a dopey way and kissed her stomache. 'Yes?'

She smiled and quietly shook her head as he lay his head on her lap.

'TIDUS, YUNA! LET'S PLAY BLITZ!' They both looked up to see a very happy Rikku on Gippal's shoulders, splashing near the sea, she was waving for them to come over when suddenly she "accidentally" fell in.

The Al Bhed girl came up from the waves and hit the laughing Gippal with annoyance. Tidus started chuckling making Yuna smile, he stood up and stretched a bit.

'Can I go?' He asked looking down at the smiling Yuna.

The summoner nodded. 'Of course you can!' She watched her man run happily into the waters and unsuccesfully catch the blitz ball that was thrown by the thief. She chuckled a bit as he looked back towards her direction and blushed bright red. Rikku nudged him a big wide grin on her face.

'AHAHA! Tidus is embarassed!'

Tidus turned to her and gave her a warning look. 'Rikku!' He whispered still flushing madly. He turned towards Yuna and waved. She smiled and started waving back. Tidus grabbed the floating ball and chucked it towards Rikku's back.

'HEY TIDUS!' Rikku exclaimed in irratation turning around to the laughing Tidus and gave a pout.

'Don't do that to my girl..' Gippal interjected seriously, staring at the other blonde man with his angry green eyes. The blitz boy put his hands up in defence.

'Hey, I was just playing, you know?'

The machina leader laughed in reply and hit the surprised Tidus' on the shoulder. 'Your too serious bro, lighten up!' The Zanarkand man shrugged and smiled back then quickly looked towards Yuna's direction. The brunette was looking at them with worried eyes but calmed down when they started laughing with each other. She smiled and lay down onto the sand, still watching her friends.

'Yuna!' The summoner turned, towards her raven-haired friend walking up to her underneath the shady trees, and smiled.

'Hello Lulu! How is your one?'

The mage smiled tiredly and sighed. 'Well, everyday I feel like I'm getting bigger and bigger like a balloon!' Yuna nodded and understood what she meant, 'But Wakka has been supporting me a lot!' Lulu turned her gaze towards her husband who was also playing with Vidina and the others.

She giggled a bit making Yuna look at her with raised eyebrows. 'He.. always says that I'm getting more and more beautiful everyday! Even though most of the time.. I feel like a bloated fish!'

'I have a similar thing..'

The mage sat down next to Yuna, holding her stomache in the process.

'LULU! Are you okay?' The summoner asked as she caught sight of Lulu's wincing face.

'Do not worry yourself Yuna.. I'm fine..' The mage said and laughed a bit. The two pregnant woman lay back onto the sand and continued watching their blitz ball playing friends.

'This.. is our story..'

The mage turned her attention from the playing group and turned to Yuna who was happily smiling in content.

'What did you say Yuna?'

Yuna nodded slowly and continued watching her friends, starting to talk. 'Me and Tidus.. are beginning a new life together.. so.. this is finally _our_ story..'

Lulu sighed and closed her eyes calmly. 'Yes.. and you two seem very happy..'

'Yes! We really are!'

The mage smiled and felt Yuna get up, suddenly her eyes flickered open. 'Where you off to?'

The summoner smiled. 'My husband..' She whispered and started walking to the waves, leaving a confused Lulu back. Yuna sighed happily as she continued walking step by step towards the sea, looking directly at her playful Tidus who was too busy having fun to notice her coming to him.

'Tidus..'

The said man turned towards Yuna who was standing in the shallow part of the ocean a good 10 metres from them.

'YUNA!' He screamed running off to her as she started walking towards him, as in more deeper into the sea.

She stopped suddenly and looked at him with surprise as he struggled in between the currents whilst trying to get to her.

'Get back!' He gasped as he finally got engulfed in the waves.

'TIDUS!' She watched in horror as he slowly got swept off to the direction of the setting sun.

_I will always be with you wherever you are.._ His voice echoed in her head as she watched on, hurting tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

The brunette opened her eyes suddenly. 'TIDUS!' She screamed sitting bolt right up and looking frantically around. Where was he?

A warm firm hand grasped onto the frightened woman's shoulder. She turned towards a smiling blonde headed man. 'Are you 'kay, Yu?'

She sighed heavily and quickly pulled him into a hug. 'I love you..' She whispered in a soft voice making Tidus wonder what she had just dreamt.

'What happened?' He asked seriously staring at her in concern as they pulled back from the hug.

She shook her head and snuggled up to his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighed happily. 'Nothing.. it's nothing. Is our daughter-'

'WAAAHHHHHH!' They looked up at the direction of the cradle at the end of their bed.

'I'll get it this time.. Yuna, go back to sleep, yeah?' She nodded and lay back down onto the bed, pulling the covers more closer to her body as she felt him climb off the bed.

'Aww.. c'mon.. shh.. go back to sleep..' Yuna heard Tidus soothe their baby daughter and smiled.

_This really is our story.. Tidus.. All this time it has always been our story.._ She sighed lightly and started drifting into a deep sleep, this time her dream filled with her happy memories of her pilgrimage.. with Tidus.

**--the.end--**

* * *

**speshOol thnx!**

****

Blitzer boy1 for being my vewy first evaa reviewer.. i love u for being that person! i jus really wish u reviewed agn.. mayb u red it n wudnt b botherd.. wish u did tho.. if thats the case :S

Nikki of Spira a reali mad chick! thnx for reviewing and giving me a heads up wid wats rong wid tha fic or any advice.. lolz.. not meaning to sound scary or watever.. but ur lyk my fanfic mom! lmaoo.. yeh but wer did ya go? im sori if i dissapointed u with that PM i sent u.. but im lovin it now.. so pls dont b mad at me.. :(

Crystal Butterfly thnx for being my second reviewer! lolz.. ur reviews mad me keep goin.. but i was just wondering.. WER IS MY REVIEWS FROM YOOH? lolz.. onli jkn.. wah hapnd? was my story that sh.t? oh wellz ((looks deprest))

Devon my anonymous fwend! hehe.. i love u! thnx for ur gr8 ideas! i wisht u kept reviewing tho.. wer did ya go? or did u get an account? or did ya ALREDI hav an account and want to stay anonymous? i duno.. say mayb u cud review ((winkwink)) lolz.. newaiz thnx anyway! ps. r u a boy or girl:P

Warui-Usagi dayum.. how can i explain? well.. i jus gave her lyk i duno.. a review in her story nd then she just pops out of nowhere and starts readn n reviewn MY story! thnx a bunch! i love u sooo much! ahhaha.. newaiz if i post up anuthr story ((hinthint)) i hope u review them as well! ur a cool ass girl!

XxAliceNinexX thnx for all ur reviews! wer did all ur story's go.. i was jus previously lukn at ur profile and ther wer no mor stories AT ALL! i thot u made some.. i REMEMBR U DID! omg.. did sumtn hapn! im so worieed now .. :( newaiz i hope nufins rong nd i hope u keep on reviewing!

Rikku's twin aww.. how cud i forget this girl? no way in the farplane i cud! ahahaha.. yeh i love this girl to bits! she's so kewl.. evrytym i red her reviews they always made me smile and help me to go on.. she is soo suportive! she's so crazy and hyper as well.. just lyk rikku xDD! yeh but she's mad to da max! chek out her latest story ppl "she loves me, she loves me not" jus recently finisht! i love u girl! THANKS FOR UR MADD ASS REVIEWS! ((smile))

final frost bite fantasy hehe.. hewoo my lidoOl filo fwend! thnx for ur kewl reviews and i hope u can review sum of my uthr story's too! thnx for being so mad to actuli review.. unlike those uthr 2000 ppl.. lmaoo.. sori me no gud widda calc! ahahha.. kk next person!

VampyreQueen24 thnx for ALL ur reviews! i love u too xD hehe.. newaiz pls review agn on the last chap.. wait its this one ryt? ahaha oh yeh :S yeh ok then review on THIS chap then :P

tidusloveyuna hey thnx for ur review.. i got sorta lost with wat u rote but then i finally realised it was for chappie 4! lmaoo.. newaiz thnx for ur review!

Lillium heya! u havent reviewed for awhile huh? lolz.. nah coz u onli reviewed lyk once, which was in.. chap 7? me no sure.. n

Namada.69 damn keiko! u so dumb at tymz.. hury up n get bak from jap, ne? ima kill ur bro if he dont send u bak soon ((cackles)) newaiz thnx for ur reviews u damn lostie nd keep on reviewin for my uthr storys, yeh! xDD ahhaha.. u lucky last huh:P

ahahhaha.. ok ((coff)) ANYhooz THANK U TOO ALL! If ur readin this then that means.. I LOVE U! ahaha.. so review or else ill hate u til ur down in the pits of HELLLL! ahahah.. onli jkn.. ((shifty eyes)) hehe.. newaiz i hoped u lyk/love my story and i hope u FCUKN REVIEW FOR YEVON'S SAKE! ahhahaha.. kk im out.. bye! ((sniffs as exits)) BYEEEEEEE! XD


End file.
